


No Promises

by GreekLetter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, POV Second Person, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekLetter/pseuds/GreekLetter
Summary: This is a companion piece to my other Monochrome fic, If Only. This follows the same storyline as If Only, but from Weiss' perspective. This story is also written from a 2nd person POV, in case anyone is averse to that.





	1. Coffee? Tea.

Chapter 1

"Would it kill you to be on time just once Weiss?" You mumble to yourself as you grab your lunch and your bag, running out of the door for work.

You have to be there in less than half an hour. But you're probably going to be late. Because you woke up late. It wasn't really your fault. You forgot to charge your scroll last night and so it died and you slept through a nonexistent alarm.

Ducking and weaving, carefully, through traffic and dead sprinting to the building allows you to make it there just in time. Less than a minute to spare. Thank the Gods. You don't need Ozpin on your ass about attendance again.

Once you're clocked in and have your Scroll shirt on, you head out front for the morning meeting. Only to realize that they are going to introduce the new people that Yatsuhashi has been training this past week.

Great. You think to yourself. You weren't really interested in making friends. Much less friends with people that you were forced to see every day, forty hours a week.

Except for Yang. Yang was different. You didn't really have a choice or say in the matter. Yang wanted to be friends with you, and so you were. She made sure of that. But that's just how Yang is. You locate Yang in the small crowd and move to sit down beside her.

"Well good morning to you, ice queen. Glad to see you could make it to work this morning."

"Oh hush. I was perfectly on time." You start to pick at one of your nails that's rough on the edge. Pulling the tiny file from your pocket, you begin to smooth out the rough edge of your fingernail.

You hear the new people introducing themselves. All while Yang makes her usual commentary.

"Ah yes, Velvet. Nice ears ya got there. She's super shy. That's gonna be a fun one." You roll your eyes and continue filing, not bothering to look up at the new coworkers. Hearing the next guy talk about his love for plants makes you snicker. But not before Yang can jump in. "Well that one is about as straight as wet pasta."

You aren't paying enough attention to notice the awkward two seconds of silence before Yang starts jabbing you in the side with her elbow.

"Miss Belladonna, as fascinating as it is that Miss Schnee has opted to file her nails during the entire meeting, you do still have to participate."

Looking up, you see Glynda glaring at you over the top rim of her glasses. You can feel the heat of the blush on your face creeping. But you can't help but draw your attention to the girl that is supposed to be speaking. Noticing that she has been looking at you, and immediately averts her eyes once you look in her direction.

Who is she?

"Well um, I'm Blake Belladonna." Well that answers that question. "When I'm not at Scroll I spend most of my time either cooking or reading." She likes to read. So she may be semi intelligent. "And I guess an interesting fact about myself would be.. that I have an extensive tea collection." Unfortunate. You don't understand the lure of tea. Especially when there's coffee instead.

Hm, Blake. You left your gaze linger on her a little too long. Long enough for Yang to notice, that is.

"See something you like?" She wiggles her eyebrows at you suggestively.

"You are an insufferable child. And no, I do not see anything I like."

"You are really grouchy in the morning. You know that?"

"Am I grouchy? Or are you just disgustingly cheerful for absolutely no reason?" You snarl at her. It is true though, you've never liked the morning. Any time before noon just wasn't for you.

—

The rest of the day had gone by as normal. All you did was sell stuff all day long. The same old stuff. Day in and day out. Sometimes it got boring. But every now and again you met a customer that had an interesting story or was actually a nice person.

But today you had been preoccupied against your will. And by that, you mean you spent most of your time keeping an eye out for the new girl with black hair from this morning. It was over halfway through your shift and you hadn't seen her again. You couldn't tell if not being able to find her in the crowd bothered you or if even wanting to look for her at all is what bothered you.

Later on in the day you see Pyrrha come back from her lunch break with the new girl in tow. Carefully trying to follow behind Pyrrha as she expertly weaves her way through the crowd. You figure Pyrrha is training her, so they probably went to lunch together or something.

You pretend to be interested in selling this scroll to a lady and her bratty kids when the girl, Blake, her name is Blake, catches you looking at her. You can still feel her looking at you while you answer questions about how to put parental controls on the ScrollTab this lady is waving in your face. But when you look back, Blake is gone. She must be in the repair room with Pyrrha and Neptune.

After what seems like hours of frivolous wasting of your time and Gods given talents, you finally have a break. And you're dying for some coffee. So you go to the break room and grab your wallet and head down the street to the coffee shop that's a few doors down from the Scroll store.

You are already pissed off because you had to wait in line for over five minutes just to get to the register to order, and then you basically jump through hoops and do a circus trick to get the barista to make the coffee you wanted. As you're fooling around on your scroll to waste time while they make your drink, you look over and realize that Blake is standing a few feet from you. But she's slowly starting to creep away. Time to make her uncomfortable on purpose by forcibly introducing yourself to her.

"You're Blake, right?" She looks just as uncomfortable as you had hoped. Good, you caught her off guard.

"I am. And you're Weiss." Well damn.

"How do you know my name?" You question her, slightly defensive.

"Well, I heard you give the barista your name for your order." Of course. Logical explanation. "Also, Pyrrha told me."

"Hm. What did you get?" Motioning towards the counter.

"I got a peppermint tea." You forgot, she is one of those tea people. You try to mask the pity on your face. "Nice and simple." Wait. Did she just throw shade at you for your drink order?

"Ha, ha. Very funny." You clear your throat and check your posture. "I just so happen to order the same thing from the coffee shop by my apartment and they have absolutely no issues making it. I don't see why it's such a big deal at this establishment."

She takes a small sip of her tea, which actually smells delicious. "Establishment huh? Fancy."

"I'm not fancy. I just know how I like to drink my coffee. And I prefer to drink it when it's fresh." You begin to tap your foot nervously out of habit. Blake nods her head few times before drawing in a quick breath.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so busy complaining, you would've noticed that your drink has been sitting on the counter for almost four minutes already."

Looking over at the counter, you see the cup with your name written on the side sitting all alone. Making you roll your eyes, mostly out of embarrassment.

"I have to get back to work. I guess you'll have to see me later, Weiss Schnee."

You huff in annoyance as this new girl flashes you a deathly cute smirk and strolls out of the shop with her tea in hand, back towards the store. That wasn't the first introduction that you had been expecting. How could someone fumble you up, embarrass you and still make you want to talk to them all at once?

You sit down in one of the arm chairs off to the side by the window and try to shake the feeling you have. But what exactly is it? Are you shocked, stunned, in awe or maybe just a little bit turned on? You have no idea. The only thing you know for sure is that you need to get to know her a little better. For now, you just sip your coffee and browse the web on your scroll for the rest of your break.


	2. Stood Up.

Chapter 2

Much to your surprise, over the next few weeks which quickly turn into months, you and Blake become… friends? Honestly, you're genuinely surprised. But you think it's probably due to the fact that Blake can be just as unreasonable and stubborn as you are. So it's probably more correct to say the you are still friends because Blake puts up with your shit and shenanigans. She's also snarky as hell. Which you can't decide if you like or not.

One night you, Blake and Yang were supposed to go to this place called Dessert Workshop close to the Scroll store for dinner. Something happened and Yang ended up bailing out at the last minute. But conveniently, you and Blake are already there, waiting on Yang.

Until tonight, you've never really had to spend much outside of work time by yourself with Blake before. Alone. Just the two of you. So you weren't really sure how it was going to go. Why are you so nervous? It's just Blake. She literally reads and drinks tea. And slings insults at you like it's her profession. You can totally spend one evening with her completely by yourself, right?

Wrong. Apparently, Blake's alcohol of choice is whiskey. Which for you is next level. You are a classy clear liquor kind of girl. And before you know it, the two of you are a few drinks back, laughing like idiots at anything and everything.

You share stories about crazy things that happened to you both at work, whether it be at Scroll or previous jobs. You share a story about how when you were in college you worked in a restaurant and someone ran into you with a tray of drinks and the color of the drink dyed your hair for three days. But that isn't the part that catches Blake's attention.

"Waitress Weiss, huh? Something tells me you didn't stay in that job for very long."

"Rather bold of you to assume that I would be a waitress, seeing as how I never disclosed that information." You take another sip of your drink and wait for her to defend herself.

"Well," she sets her drink down and places her hands palm down on the table top, "I know for a fact that based on your lunch choices at work that you can't cook." This is not an inaccurate assessment. And you already feel like you've lost this argument. "And I actually am going to assume that just from looking at your manicure that you aren't the type to clean dishes. And you don't really have much patience to do anything else, so please, tell me you were something other than a waitress."

There it is again. That Belladonna smirk. Damn it. She knows that she's got you. You hate how observant she can be sometimes.

"Fine. Yes. I was a waitress for a short while." Before she can jump back in to continue teasing you, you continue on. "Because school was expensive and I don't like asking my father for money. Now, don't think you got out of telling your craziest work story." You tip the edge of your glass towards her.

She leans back into her chair and puts her hands in her lap. She glances off to the side, trying to think of which story to tell.

"Okay, so at my last job I was the supervisor of the technical department. And customer service was part of my area so whenever they had issues, I had to go help."

You nod slightly and take a bite of your salad, encouraging her to continue.

"This dude was raising complete and total hell because he wanted to return a computer he had bought over a year ago. And I refused to return it."

"That's not really that crazy. Happens at Scroll all the time."

"Then he picked the computer up off the return desk and threw it at me."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. He picked the whole thing up and threw it at me, like it was a frisbee." At this point, your mouth is hanging open in disbelief. "Thankfully, I was able to move out of the way in time. But he did get a little out of control. Tried to climb over the counter and they had to call the police to get him to leave. Fun times."

You didn't even realize that the waiter had brought the check, or that Blake had already put her own credit card in the sleeve until the waiter returned with the ticket for her to sign.

"How dare you. You are absolutely not paying for my dinner. How much was it?"

"I have no idea. I didn't even look at it." She cracks open the little booklet and makes a funny face, pretending that it's expensive. "Oh man." It makes you roll your eyes. Still annoyed that she paid for your dinner. "I'm just joking. It's not that much. I got it."

"Tell me how much it is so I can ScrollPay you the money this instant!" She waves her hand at you to dismiss the idea.

"It's fine, Weiss. If it really bothers you that much you can pay next time."

"Fine. Next time we go somewhere I am paying for you, and don't try to stop me."

"Whatever you say, Miss Schnee." She finishing signing and closes the booklet. "Are you ready to go or you want to chill here for a little while?"

She takes the hint when you stand up and begin casually making your way to the front door. Blake takes the time to thank the waiter and the hostess on the way out.

"You are one of those sneaky nice people, aren't you?" You ask as you pass through the open door that she's holding for you.

"I have no idea what you mean by that." You roll your eyes and the two of you continue your way across the parking lot to your cars.

"Well this wasn't so bad." You say as you turn around to face her.

"Were you honestly worried that I would be so incapable as to not be able to make it through a single metal with you, without Yang?" Her eyebrow is slightly raised, as if to hope that you're joking. "But really, you aren't as bad as you would like people to believe either. You aren't good by any means, quite terrible company really, but not as bad as I had feared."

You slap her on the upper part of her arm. She laughs before opening her car door and sitting down in the driver's seat.

"Well Miss Schnee, drive safe. Let me know when you make it home."

"No promises, Belladonna." Sticking your nose into the air, as you turn on your heels and get into your own car and start your drive home for the evening.

Something keeps you smiling the entire way.


	3. This Was a Setup.

Chapter 3

Struggling. That's what you're doing right now. Not your job. Just struggling. Somehow you got asked to spend two consecutive hours at the setup table. Which is where they send all the customers that want to set up all the new stuff they just bought. Not your area of expertise at all. You are visibly floundering. Running from end to end of the table like a chicken with your head cut off. It's embarrassing.

Luckily by about an hour and a half through your designated time of torture, it starts to calm down. The only person left at the table with you is an old owl faunus. And she is still giving you a run for your money. Or at least all the patience you have left.

"I don't understand why you can't just plug them up and put all the stuff from my old scroll to this new one. I spent so much money on it. It's really the least you could do." Typical. Always about the money, and not about the real issue.

"Ma'am, I'm trying to get the older scroll to work so that I can get the information backed up for you. But your display isn't working at all. When you touch it, nothing happens. And I need something to happen so that I can make other things happen."

"Well of course it doesn't work, dear. That's why I came all the way down here to get a new one. It doesn't work. I don't need it to work, I just need my things off of it."

"I understand. But the only way to get to those things is by unlocking the screen. Which I can't seem to be able to do."

At this point you have pressed and poked the screen in as many ways as you know how. Forced the scroll to restart. Nothing has worked. You don't know what you're going to do.

"I'll give you one hundred lien. I just want my things, dear."

"That is completely unnecessary. I'm doing the best I can, but I don't think we are going to be able to do this." You are frustrated. You don't know how many times or ways you can tell this old lady that it's just not going to happen.

"Can I show you a trick?" The additional voice throws you off focus. Spinning around you see Blake, rocking on her heels with her ScrollTab in her hands, cables dangling from one hand. It looks like she just finished helping a customer and was walking back across the store to the service area.

"At this point I'm willing to make a sacrifice to the Gods to get the screen unlocked." You confess in desperation.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna hope that's totally unnecessary." She turns to your customer to ask her a question. "Excuse me, do you mind if I take a look at your scroll really quick? I might be able to help you guys get the information a little faster."

The owl faunus' eyes light up at the possibility. "Oh yes, please do dear. Do whatever you can."

Blake reaches out and holds the scroll in her hands, flipping it over a few times and examining it.

"The screen doesn't respond to touch right?" She looks at your, her faunus ears perk up to match the inflection of her voice. Cute.

"It's totally unresponsive and I'm basically willing to do anything to get it unlocked." You shake your head and let you shoulders fall. You're about to give up, honestly.

"Anything, huh?" Blake keeps her voice low enough so that the owl faunus can't hear. But it doesn't stop you from blushing, which makes Blake smirk.

"Just help me, you dolt." You cross your arms in protest, but not before lightly swatting her shoulder.

"Okay, so if you lay the scroll flat on the table and press hard in the top right corner, the display will respond to touch again." She lays the scroll down, placing the palm of her hand flat against the top right corner. "So I'll press it for you, and you can do what you need to." You can see her leverage weight with her palm.

You were skeptical that it would work, but Blake was completely right. You unlock the display and go into the settings and begin the back up process for your customer. It takes a few minutes to complete.

While you watch the bar go across the screen, Blake keeps your customer busy by talking about Menagerie. They are both from there, apparently. Which you never really thought to ask Blake before. But it would make sense that she's got ties to Menagerie, since she's a faunus and all. But you never wanted to assume or over step. You're grateful that she can keep the customer busy long enough to finish the process without much input. You are ready to get this over with so you can go home.

Once the new scroll has finished transferring the information, you and Blake say goodbye to the lady. Blake thanks her for her patience.

As you close your locker door and pull your bag on your shoulder, you realize you forgot to ask Blake an important question.

"How did you know how to do that?"

"Oh. It's no big deal. The cables where the screen plugs into the rest of the scroll are in the top right corner. Where I pressed. Some scrolls had issues with the connectors bending, so if you press down really hard, they connect again and the screen works." She shrugs her shoulders like it's just another random fact.

"You may be smarter than I thought." You say as you take the opportunity to glare at her as she holds the door for you. She rolls her eyes.

"I may not be a genius, but thank Gods I'm not as dumb as some of the people that work here. That, and I do take apart and fix scrolls all day long. So I wouldn't really be doing by job if I didn't, would I?"

"I suppose not."

You poke her in the shoulder as you walk past her and out the door and to your car so you can go home.

—

You're running late. More like you're just always late. Doesn't matter how hard you try or how early you leave. Always late.

Practically sprinting across the parking lot in your wedged heels as fast as you possibly can, you swing open the door a little too vigorously and it almost makes you fall down.

You're supposed to be getting drinks with Blake and Yang to celebrate Blake getting a promotion at work. It's well deserved, honestly. Blake is very good at her job. You can easily think of a handful of times where she's swooped in and saved your ass. Having stopped right inside the door, you look around, scanning to see if you can find your friends.

It's not difficult to spot Yang's tons of blonde hair sitting at the bar, next to Blake. She's rolling her eyes at something Yang just said, while Yang throws her head back laughing. Probably at some terrible pun she made. Blake takes a sip of the pink drink that is on the bar in front of her, grimacing. Her face is just so… Blake.

As you make your approach, you can begin to hear their conversation from about five feet away.

"But like you said," You can hear Blake's voice floating smoothly through the air. "Weiss Schnee does what Weiss Schnee wants." There's a small shrug of disappointment.

"Which is exactly why I'm here." You cut in, announcing your presence. The color drains from Blake's face, but Yang jumps in just in time to save Blake from the teasing you were about to throw at her.

Yang raises a toast to Blake's new promotion, and you don't have a drink yet so you grab whatever pink colored nightmare is in Blake's glass from her hand and down whatever is left in the glass. It's some kind of strawberry fruity drink. Yang must've ordered this.

"You're welcome for the drink, by the way." Blake quirks an eyebrow, taking the empty glass from your hand.

"It's certainly the least you could do, seeing as how you just made an attempt to threaten my character." You straighten your posture. It's not proper to slouch.

—

Later that evening, Yang had left the two of you to your own devices. Saying she had an early meeting tomorrow. Which you were still slightly skeptical of the validity of her excuse, but oh well. Regardless, you proceeded to get drunk enough to where Blake was refusing to let you drive yourself home. But being as stubborn as you know how to be, you refuse to let her drive you home. So she resorted to having the two of you hang out on the top floor of the parking garage while you waited for your nice little buzz to fade.

After what surely couldn't have been more than a few minutes of combative refusal to sit on the back of the car with Blake, you finally concede. Hopping up onto the top of the car to the best of your abilities.

When you realize that she brought you up here so that you could see the stars, the drunken haze takes over as you just lay there with your back against the glass of the rear window of Blake's car. Mouth hanging slightly open in amazement.

"You know, I thought for a long time that you hated me." It slips out of your mouth, and you only know you said it because you see her faunus ears swivel to attention.

"Why would you ever think that?" The tone of her voice makes you think she may actually be offended.

"Just the way you always tease me. And how you're always so sarcastic." The worry that was bubbling in your chest quickly disappears when you hear her laugh. It also makes you straighten up, ready to start defending yourself.

"I'm serious. I really thought you hated me!"

"Trust me Weiss, if I hated you I wouldn't have spent two minutes getting to know you. Much less be sitting here with you now." Her answer is enough for you to hum in agreement as you lay back down against the window next to her.

Eventually, you make your way back down the parking deck levels to your car and get ready to go home for the night.

Before she leaves for her three week long training, you wish her one last and typical farewell.

"Try not to miss me too much while you're over there in Mistral for three weeks living your best life." You give her the best smug look you can manage.

"I make no promises, Weiss Schnee."

"I can understand that, I am a very missable person." Your blatant over exaggeration makes her smile, but not without a signature eye roll. But honestly, who wouldn't miss you?

"I'm sure you are. Message me when you get home so I know you made it safe."

You nod as you roll up the driver's side window of your car and start the short journey home. On the way, you take a few turns to extend your trip by a few minutes. You don't know what it is, maybe it's the music drumming in the background of your mind, or if it's the mellow feeling. But you feel like going home will end the night and you aren't sure you are ready to have it end.

Once you walk into your apartment, you toss your bag and keys on the couch and pull out your scroll. Sending Blake a message to let her know that you made it home safe. She responds quickly, wishing you a good night and leaving you with a promise that she will talk to you tomorrow.


	4. Maybe I Do, Maybe I Don't.

Chapter 4

You've been sitting inside the managers' office at work looking through emails for almost half an hour. There were also a few things you needed to get filled out and submitted for the management training program Ozpin wanted you to participate in. Thrilled. Or you should be. It wasn't something Ozpin offered to just anyone. You had worked hard to get to this point. But it would be a lie to say you were happy right now. Scrolling down through the countless messages you see one that catches your eye. It's an email Ozpin sent out to the entire store to congratulate Blake on her promotion.

Something pulls inside your chest and makes you frown. Three weeks with no Blake to harass you and give you a hard time. For some reason, you aren't exactly thrilled about it.

"Email too disappointing today Miss Schnee?" Ozpin's voice causes you to almost jump out of your seat.

"N-No. I'm just working on filling out my goals and everything I need to begin my training." Quickly, you straighten back up in the chair and pull yourself closer to the desk.

"It was not my intention to scare you. I apologize." A small smirk spreading across his face before he takes a drink from his mug of coffee. You don't understand how that thing is always full.

"It's fine. I'm just finishing now. I'll be going now."

"Keep your focus, Miss Schnee."

"What is wrong with my focus, sir?" You don't mean for it to come out as accusatory as it does.

"Oh, nothing at all. I didn't mean to insinuate. Just to suggest that you not forget that time is just that, time. And it will come to pass. Miss Belladonna will return soon."

You can feel your mouth fall open slightly. He gives you a quick wink before turning around to face the computer and you quietly escape the office, allowing the door to click shut behind you.

—

For the first three weeks of this lovely experience you would basically be busting your ass to get your feet on the ground. Learning how to check and alter schedules, and make sure people were taking their breaks on time and basically just doing their jobs. It was a lot more work and stress than you had thought it would be when you agreed to it.

About halfway through the second week, you sent Blake a message to check in. Asking if she missed you yet. It was a joke. Maybe. So you were kind of surprised when she responded.

_Maybe a little bit, and by little maybe slightly less than a lot. : /_

It makes you smile, momentarily taking your mind off of work. And of course Yang would be walking by, and makes sure to ask what has the twisted smile creeping across your face. You mumble that it's nothing, straightening up your skirt before heading back out to the sales floor.

About a week later, you find yourself in the coffee shop down the street from Scroll, sipping an iced coffee while Yang is typing away on her Scrollbook, doing Gods know what.

"So, how've you been lately, ice queen?"

"You know, it's not really necessary that you call me that, Weiss will do just fine."

"You seem a little on edge. What's wrong?"

"You know, Blake never gives me this much of a hard time." The answer falls out before you can realize what you just said. You sigh at yourself knowing Yang won't let that one slide.

"Oh, is that so? Missing Belladonna are we?"

"I don't know if missing is the appropriate term."

"Then what is? Longing?" Honestly, you can't help but roll your eyes at that one.

"You are insufferable."

"Am I? Or is that just your inability to get in tune with your emotions talking?" She wiggles her eyebrows at you. Effectively causing you to become agitated.

"Blake is my friend. Just as you unfortunately are." You take the opportunity to throw the coffee stirrer from your drink at her.

"Come on, you know I'm just joking Weiss. Forgive me?"

She flashes some sad and pathetic attempt at a puppy dog face, but you are already back on your scroll typing out a message to Blake. Just making sure that she has someone to pick her up from the airship station tomorrow.

—

It's the beginning of your last week of this manager experience thing you got suckered into. And you hate to admit, but it's wearing you down. It was way more work than you thought it would be. And to top it all off, a new model of scroll released about two weeks ago.

When you hear Velvet, that poor girl, so precious and quiet, call for a manager two times over the radio but no one from management had answered. So you take a deep breath and power walk you way over to assist.

The rest all happened so quickly, you don't really remember. Or maybe your brain is suppressing the memory to save you from it. All you know is that some racist man called Blake an animal to her face, right in front of you.

And you did nothing. And now, instead of apologizing to Blake, who valiantly defended both of you and the company you work for, you ran out the front door. Trying to hide from the shame that is suffocating you.

To keep yourself from crying, you pretend to window shop in the outdoor mall where the Scroll store is located. Hoping that looking at clothes you want to buy will help you regain your composure before you have to return to work. Unluckily for you, Blake has managed to find and sneak up on you.

"That looks like something I would wear while I'm cleaning the bathroom. And bleach was involved."

She's trying to make you laugh? Even though you were shit at standing up for her? You feel like you need to sit down, or else you're going to have a breakdown or maybe pass out. The stress from work is really starting to get to you.

The two of you talk about what had happened. Blake makes you feel completely better. Which is pretty extraordinary, since you were actually thinking she would be ashamed to be seen with you in public.

Without thinking, you link your elbow with hers and rest your head on her shoulder. She tenses up. You always forget that she's not a very touchy feely kind of person, at all. But she relaxes after a few seconds and lets you stay there for a few minutes. Eventually, you have to stand back up and walk down the sidewalk to the Scroll store to finish the rest of this Gods awful shift.

But thanks to Blake, you're going to be okay.


	5. Too Little Too Late.

Chapter 5

It's a little after ten o'clock when you show up to Sun's parents' house for this huge party he was throwing. Blake had invited you. So you had to be there. That, and you were always game to go somewhere with free alcohol.

What you didn't expect was for Blake to already be completely wasted by the time you get there. And wearing glasses. It really threw you off. Because firstly, you didn't know Blake even wore glasses. And second, she had no right to be that attractive while doing so. No right at all. Not that she was unattractive by any means. Not at all. Blake was gorgeous. Wait. You didn't come here to look at Blake, you came here to drink.

When you catch Blake in the middle of her drunken rambling, it makes you laugh out loud. Mostly because it's not her typical behavior.

"You talk a lot when you're drunk, which you clearly are." And for some reason, almost compulsive, you rest a hand on her hip and lean forward to whisper in her ear. "And you smell like a distillery."

The closeness that you forced causes her to freeze up. You can tell that she's nervous from the proximity. But she still responds to your comment.

"Thank you." Always so damn polite.

It makes you shake your head and smile. You tell her it wasn't a compliment. And make your way to the counter so that the two of you can take a shot of whatever liquor is around. When she throws her shot back and swallows it like a glass of water you know that's your queue. Time for you to go chat with some other people that aren't causing you to question your sexual preferences while sober. This could get dangerous fast. And you weren't even drunk yet.

You don't know if it's her cute as fuck faunus ears or those glasses. But all you know is that it's in your best interests to stay as far out of bodily contact from Blake Belladonna as possible.

What is wrong with you? Where is all this… emotion coming from? Frustrating. Maybe it was just the atmosphere of the party. You have spent plenty of time with Blake and haven't had any of these inclinations before. Must just be something in the air. Or the glasses. Or something.

Somehow, a part of the group decided to play the cursed party game of 'Never Have I Ever,' and drunk you even knows it's a bad idea. And of course little ol' Ruby had to throw you under the bus and out you as a total prude to everyone. That's not really the issue though. Why are you so offended that Blake has kissed a girl?

When you question her, she pushes back at you just as hard. Nothing abnormal from your usual banter. And it's probably due to the alcohol dulling your reasoning skills but it doesn't feel the same. Something about it strikes you harder than you'd care to admit. And you get suspicious of a random, and personal conversation you'd had with Ruby a few days ago.

Your focus changes like a bolt of lightning, and you begin to question Ruby about telling your personal business to other people. And before you know it, the two of you are deep in conversation about how lack luster your dating life has become. Really, do you even have one? And you're feeling incredibly inadequate. Probably your dear friend tequila talking again. But an outside voice cuts in. Had Blake been listening to you and Ruby the whole time?

"I think that it's terribly shitty." There's a slight draw in her voice. She's still pretty drunk. Taking a deep breath before she continues. "Weiss, I think you are a pretty amazing person. And you deserve to have someone take you out on a date. And treat you nicely."

You can't help but look at her appreciatively. Because well, you feel appreciative and you agree with her sentiments.

"And I think I would like to take you out on a date."

Wait. Hold on. What did she just ask you? Did you hear that correctly? Because the only thing you can actually hear right now can best be described as a ringing sound in your ears. That couldn't have been right. There's absolutely no way that moody sarcastic and uninterested in everything Blake would've asked you to go on a date with her.

You hear someone saying your name over and over and you shake your head to bring your focus back. Ruby. Ruby is shaking you by the shoulders and you look at her with mild disgust. You didn't mean to grimace. But she wasn't the face you were expecting to find looking back at you.

"Where is Blake?" You look around frantically, unable to find her in the small crowd huddled around the bonfire.

"Uh, well after you didn't say anything after she.. ya know, she walked off that way," Ruby points towards the screened door leading into the kitchen. "She went into the kitchen."

Without thinking, you get up and stumble off in that direction. Grace is completely eluding you. But grace be damned, you need to talk to Miss Belladonna and get some clarification. You wander throughout the entire house looking for her. You can't find your scroll or else you would call her and demand that she speak with you.

Eventually, you make it out the front door and into the driveway. You begin searching for a car you know isn't there anymore. And just like Blake, your resolve to talk to her has disappeared into the night. But why? Are you embarrassed? What is this feeling that's making your heart beat so hard in your chest? Oh. You're scared.

Scared because you were going to tell her yes. Oh dear Gods.

—

You wake up in bed the next morning, or is it afternoon? You don't know how you're still alive. And all you can do is thank the Gods that you didn't have to work today.

It's a struggle to power through the headache ripping through your skull long enough to make some coffee. You take a shower and immediately put some pajamas back on. You aren't going anywhere today.

As you sip the coffee as slowly as possible, you look at the scroll sitting on top of the end table. Blake hadn't messaged you all day. Maybe she was just as hungover as you? No. Even if she were, she had to work today. Maybe she was just busy at work. Or maybe she didn't want to speak to you anymore because of what happened last night.

After waiting another textless hour, you bite the bullet and send her a message. You don't know why, but it scares you when five minutes go by and there's no response. Blake is always on her phone. Unless she's asleep, and even some times then, the answers are always instantaneous.

You didn't really know how to start a conversation after what had happened. So you just asked how she was feeling. And after about twenty minutes of agonizing wait, your scroll rings with a response.

You close your eyes and breathe out the heaviest sigh you've held in a while. She doesn't mention what happened the night before. So you don't either. And you don't mention it the next day, or the ones to come after that.


	6. Manners Matter.

Chapter 6

It's Dessert Workshop dinner night. And you're sitting across the table from Remnant's biggest nerd. You can't remember why, but you and Blake started going out to dinner at least once a week. Probably since the night Yang had bailed on the two of you. So you opted to continue it. Call it tradition. And as per the usual, you got the same chicken entree with asparagus. Blake always gets a spicy chicken pasta.

"Can we get the macaroni and cheese things this time?" The way she asks you, it's almost child like. As though she's asking for permission.

"Sure, I don't see why not." You say without even bothering to look up from the cheesecake menu.

As soon as you agree, her eyes light up like a little kid waking up on Christmas morning. It makes you smirk and roll your eyes at her. She pushes up the sleeve of her dark green hoodie. You swear she owns one in every color. She sticks her fork into one of the fried pieces of macaroni. Your mind is wandering to the rest of her outfit. You remember she has on black skinny jeans and some kind of sneakers that she always swears are way more comfortable than any shoe you own. And she's probably right. But fashion is always ahead of comfort. She sets the piece of fried cheesy pasta on her plate and does a little happy dance before she cuts it with her fork and knife. Making you laugh.

"What?" She looks up to question you as she brings the first bite to her mouth.

"You just look like an excited little kid, is all." Reaching forward to grab your own piece to eat.

"I am a grown ass woman." The mocking defiance in her voice widens your smile.

"Sure you are. A grown ass woman that is bouncing around in her seat while she eats deep fried mac and cheese." Now it is her turn to roll her eyes at you while she continues eating. You take her distraction as an opportunity to poke fun at her.

"It was cute of you to ask me whether or not you could order it though. I'm greatly appreciative."

"Well, you did remind me at least 50 times throughout the day that it was your turn to pay. So I wanted to make sure it was okay if I ordered it."

It takes you a second to realize what she said. Even though you like to give her a hard time, and that she's a total ass most of the time, Blake has excellent manners. And it's something you've always liked about her.

You would never tell her, but you love how she always says thank you to wait staff or any one that checks on you at restaurants. She's even super polite to customers at work. But one of the things you absolutely love is how she always quick steps to the door so that she can open it for you. You tried to do it once, but she just started walking a little faster to get there first. Even how she holds the silverware while she eats. How she even places it perfectly across the middle of the plate when she's finished to let the waiter know it's okay to take the plate from the table.

"Weiss? Are you okay?" She's looking at you with mild concern on her face. Her faunus ears twisted backwards slightly.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry I was just letting my mind drift off. Sorry, what were you saying?" You feel bad for letting your mind drift off, to think about Blake when she's sitting in front of you.

"Do you want the last mac and cheese thing?" They were really good and you wanted to say yes, but the glimmer of hope lingering in Blake's eyes lets you know that she's hoping you will say no.

"No, it's fine. Go ahead." You motion with your fork before you place it down and grab your wine glass.

She stabs it with her fork and sets it down on the tiny appetizer plate set in front of her. Carefully she cuts it in half and slides one piece onto your tiny plate.

"Here you go. We can split it."

"I told you, you could have it you dolt."

"Yeah and I know from the look on your face that you only said yes because I asked. So, we are going to share it." Her smile is definitive and resolute.

It feels like you've been struck by lightning in the chest.

"I know you don't share your fried macaroni and cheese with Adam, so thanks." You take a bite of the savory cheese and noodles.

"Actually that's been over for a few weeks so…" She begins to push the remaining bit of noodle around on her plate. It immediately halts you from eating anything else.

"Are you serious? How come you didn't tell me? How do you feel? Are you okay?" Clearly, you have many questions.

"I feel fine." She shrugs her shoulders. "Better. It's just one less thing to worry about." The heavy sign she lets out tells you that she has some other things on her mind. "But yeah, I think it was way overdue. And it went pretty smooth, all things considered."

"Well I'm glad you finally figured all that out." You give a curt nod and cross your arms over your chest.

Secretly, you'd been hoping that they would break up for a while now, but you didn't think it was your place to say anything. Mostly it's a selfish concern. But Blake could do better. A lot better. Now wasn't the time for your thoughts to drift off to neverland.

After you finish eating, the waiter comes over and asks if you want dessert. You say that you're fine, you still have some brownies left over from the ones Blake gave you. And you weren't really feeling like cheesecake tonight. Blake also declines. This time you don't think it's out of politeness. You notice that she doesn't care much for sweets or desserts.

You pay the ticket. Blake always pretends to be invested in something other than watching you pay whenever it's your turn. Tonight it's some email on her scroll. She says thank you to the waiter as you pass him on the way to the front door. As you walk out of the door, she holds it for you like always.

"Why do you always do that?" Turning around on her during the short walk across the parking lot.

"Do what?" She tilts her head to the side, little faunus ears swiveling to the side.

"Hold the door." Shifting your weight back and crossing your arms across your chest, looking at her suspiciously.

"I dunno. It was just something my dad always taught me when I was young. 'Hold the door for your mother." She makes her hands form makeshift puppets as she says it, mimicking her father telling her what to do. "So I just always do it. I guess it's kind of a habit."

"There are worse ones to have, I suppose." You flip your hair back over your shoulder and continue walking to the car.

"I'm not even going to ask what you mean by that, because I'm afraid to know."

The drive home, well to drop Blake off first, is pretty quiet. Blake doesn't really talk a lot unless she has something she wants to say. Which is another thing you admire about her. There's a lot to admire about Blake Belladonna.

"I can practically hear the gears grinding in your head, so either turn on some of your awful music, or say something. Wow, never thought I'd find myself asking you to speak."

You swing your arm over in her direction, slapping her pretty hard on her raised forearm.

"Oh," you attempt to suppress the giggle coming out of your mouth, "I'm sorry." You honestly didn't mean to hit her that hard. She lets her faunus ears hang down and gives you the most sad and pathetic face you may have ever seen.

"You better stop that right now, Belladonna."

"Or what? You'll hit me again?" She cracks a smile as you poke her in the shoulder.

When you get to her apartment, you see Sun out in the parking lot unloading plants. That boy has an obsession. As soon as the car slows to a stop, Blake hops out of the car, shaking her head in dismay. You roll down the window so that you can hear the exchange that's about to happen.

"Oh dear Gods, I told him we don't have any more room for that shit." She comes and leans against your side of the car. Once Sun realizes the two of you have shown up he waves. But his smile fades as soon as he sees the look on Blake's face. "How many more of those things are you going to try and fit in the patio, Sun?"

"Oh come on Blake, you can't have too many plants."

"Actually," you say from the driver's seat window, "yes you can. Remember that time you almost killed Blake when she tripped over that thing you left in the walkway?"

"Listen here, ice queen, I don't expect you to understand or appreciate the effort it takes to keep anything alive. So unless you want to help me take all of these lovely botanical beauties inside, I'm going to leave the two of you to.." he wiggles his eyebrows, "whatever it is that's going on out here."

Blake mumbles something under her breath, most likely cursing Sun, before turning to face you. You have your elbow on the frame of the window and your face is resting in the palm of your hand.

"Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome for the fabulous company."

"Someone else was there with us? Why didn't you say?" The smirk on her face is.. you don't know.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Will I be seeing you tomorrow at work?"

"Oh, you know it." She rocks back and forth on her heels for a second. She clears her throat before the silence gets awkward. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Weiss. Message me when you make it home safe. Thank you again for dinner."

"Goodnight, you dolt." She waves to you as she walks down the stairs and through the door of her apartment.

When you get home, you flop down on your bed. Lifting your scroll up, you type a message to Blake, letting her know that you made it home. Her response is almost immediate, telling you to sleep well. In typical fashion, you respond back with 'no promises.' And after you hit send, you let the scroll fall forward, resting the upper edge across your bottom lip.

You pray that this feeling creeping through your chest isn't what you think it is. Wishing it away, you get ready to go to bed for the night.


	7. Don't Think.

Chapter 7

Of course something like this would happen to you. On a Saturday morning when you have to be at work. Mentally kicking yourself for not paying attention, you swipe for the B's in the contact list in your scroll. It was embarrassing enough having to call a tow truck to come get your car. But then you had to call someone to pick you up on the side of the road and take you to work. So you call Blake, before 8am, on her day off.

To make things worse, not only did she agree to come get you, but she paid for the tow truck and then took you to get coffee before dropping you off at work. And then said she would pick you up later to take you to the repair shop to get your car after your shift. Just perfect. Sickeningly so. Now you were at work wishing you were still stranded on the side of the road.

"I was hoping that some of the time you spend with Miss Belladonna would rub off on you, Miss Schnee. Her punctuality, especially."

Ozpin is giving you some major side eye as you check your email in the office while getting reprimanded for being late.

"But that seems to not be the case, hm?"

"No sir." You break eye contact with him. "I will make it a priority going forward." You move to stand and leave the room but he clears his throat, giving you the sense that there's more reprimanding to come.

"While I have you here…" Your eyes lift back up to gauge his demeanor. He looks inquisitive, pensive. "How are you and Miss Belladonna? Getting along?"

"Excuse me, sir?" What an odd question for him to ask. Or is it possible he is insinuating something else?

"You seem to have taken to her, and I've noticed you don't really go out of your way to make friends here. I was just wondering what quality she possesses that would make her worth your while to befriend?"

Why are you so embarrassed for him to ask you? Blake, while terrible, antagonistic, sarcastic and an overall jackass, is still Blake. And there wasn't really a way for you to describe it.

"Blake is just good. And genuine." That's what you tell him. And he hums and nods in agreement.

"Anything else?"

Yes. There is so much more. But there isn't enough time in the day for you to tell him. So you shake your head and pull back on the door handle, excusing yourself.

—

Continuing through your day, it feels like you've helped sell a million scrolls. But in reality, it was probably closer to ten or twelve.

When you see Blake walk back into the store, close to the end of your shift, she gives you a small wave. And that little smirky smile thing that she does. It holds your attention for a few moments longer than it should.

It's time for you to go home but this customer is asking you a million questions. You try time and time again to get the lady to take the hint that it's time to go. Question time is over. Buy a scroll or don't. End of story. But she isn't picking up on it. By the time you actually have your bag and start walking out of the store with Blake, Ozpin watching semi menacingly from the back wall of the store, you have apologized for taking so long at least fifty times. You can tell she's agitated when she pulls the car door closed a little more forcefully than normal. Blake never gets mad.

"Do you like sushi?" She shakes her head, faunus ears wiggling from the rapid motion. "Doesn't really matter. I'm starving. And since you ever so rudely woke me up at the crack of dawn on my day off, we are going to get sushi."

As you walk into the restaurant, Blake opens and holds the door for you like usual. But something starts to ache in your chest. You start thinking about the conversation you had with Ozpin today.

In an attempt to drown out the worrisome thoughts swirling in your head, you order some kind of rice wine they had. You ordered the whole bottle, because you were probably going to need it.

You ordered some kind of sushi that has crab and avocado. Blake on the other hand, is consuming spicy tuna rolls as fast as the waiter can bring them. The two of you make small talk in between bites. Asking her what she did that day. She tells you about how she spent most of her day reading your favorite book, and how she hated it. But other than that, it was rather uneventful.

You've had three glasses of wine and you have no idea how many plates of sushi Blake has eaten. You feel… something. But what's the word? Captivated? You're hoping, praying that it's the alcohol flowing through your veins. You can't stop looking at Blake.

"Do you believe in soulmates, Blake?" It falls from your lips before you can stop it. The pain in your chest, the ache is stronger in this moment than you've felt it ever before.

"In what way? I mean, do I believe that there is one person in the universe that completes someone else perfectly? Or that they will make someone happy in a way that nothing else possibly could? That they're meant to be together forever? I dunno. I don't really think so." And you don't think you've ever felt as disappointed as you do right now.

"You are an awful girlfriend." You mumble under your breath as you pour the last remaining amount of wine from the bottle into your glass. Wait, did you say that out loud? Oh well. Taking a sip as the waiter returns, placing the check on the table.

You try to object to Blake taking it, but your motor skills have been dampened with wine and she easily gets the check before you.

You vaguely remember singing loudly in the car. There may have been some liberal interpretive dancing that occurred, but you will deny it until they put you in the grave. Blake stopped at the gas station at some point as well. But eventually you arrive at the repair shop to pick up your car.

Hopping out of Blake's car with your bag, you turn around to tell her she can go.

"I paid for it over the phone today, and I have an extra set of keys so you can just drop me off and go home."

You let your shoulders hang. It feels like you let yourself down, but you aren't sure why. The wine is dissipating and you can feel the impending headache looming on the open the passenger side door of your car and set your bag on the seat and make sure you put all the repair paperwork in the compartment in case you need it later.

"Take your time, ice queen. It's not like I've basically waited on you since eight this morning."

Your back tenses up and then you get a shiver that makes the hair on your neck stand up. Without thinking, you turn and start your semi power walk back towards Blake. What are you going to say? You have no idea. Why are you even walking over there? No clue. So you stop. Crossing your arms over your chest in signature defiance. Mostly out of annoyance with yourself. Opening your mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Feeling like you've messed up again in some unknown way, you turn to go back to the car once again. Then she calls out to you once more.

"Have a good night, drive safe and message me when you make it home okay."

It immediately lessens the ferocity in your step. Why is she like this? Teasing you until you're borderline furious, but at the same time caring about your wellbeing to the point where you feel… what do you feel? You feel like you need something more than a 'message me when you get home.' So you turn around one last time, resolute. When you tap lightly against the window, Blake immediately rolls it down.

"You okay? Is the car okay?"

Don't think Weiss.

You lean down, reaching your hands out, placing them on the sides of her face. And before you can doubt yourself, you place a kiss against her lips. It lasts only a second.

"Goodnight, Blake."

That's the last thing you say to her as you turn around for the last time. You get in your car and drive home. Everything feels empty. Everything is dark. Nothing seems to matter as much.

Without Blake.


	8. Hoodie Acquired.

Chapter 8

It's been a few months since the… event… you guess you would call it, at the car repair shop. And just like what happened before, you don't talk to Blake about it. Blake doesn't talk to you about it. Why though? For you, you're embarrassed. And what if she doesn't feel the same way? She did literally ask you out on a date. But she was completely drunk and probably not thinking remotely straight. Ha, Yang would've been proud of that pun.

But anyways, what if Blake is just trying to be nice? She did send you flowers on Valentine's day. And you did some secret agent level research to find out what her favorite chocolates were. Salted caramel milk chocolates in a light blue wrapper. But yet again, nothing really came of it. You both just continued with… whatever this was that you weren't doing. It was agonizing in your mind.

The only thing that was more agonizing was when your father called and informed you that your grandfather was having surgery. And that he needed you to return to Atlas for a few weeks to help tend to his recovery. Since your parents were unavailable because they have a business to run and your sister was in the middle of preparing for her thesis for her masters in nursing, the burden was going to rest on you. Apparently, you are the most expendable.

You never wanted to return to Atlas unless someone had either died, or you had absolutely no other choice. And here you are, forced to go back.

Talking to Ozpin about it hadn't been easy. Mostly because he can see right through literally anything.

"Sir, I need to take a leave of absence to tend to a family member that is having surgery."

"How long will you need?"

"At this point, I'm unsure, but I do know that it will be at least three weeks." You look down towards your feet. Not wanting to have to face any disapproving looks.

"Hm…" You look up to catch him peering over the top of his coffee mug. Eyes literally feeling like they're going to pierce through whatever remains of your soul these days.

After what seemed like an eternity of questioning, he made sure that you had the appropriate contact information to submit the forms for an official leave with human resources. And when you stood up to leave the room, you thought you were free to escape. Not so much.

"Be sure to take proper care of your loved ones, Miss Schnee."

"Yes sir." You move to leave the office, but he calls out to you once more.

"And not just the ones in Atlas."

It rings hollow in your mind as the office door clicks shut behind you.

—

You waited until you got the approval from human resources before you even thought about saying anything to your friends about going to Atlas.

Yang was easy to tell. A simple text message. Which received quick affirmation. Done. She said if you needed anything done while you were away to just message her and she would handle it. Water plants, check your mail, etc.

Just thinking about telling Blake made you weak. You didn't want to leave. Maybe making some coffee would help settle your thoughts.

You stir the cream and sugar into the steaming cup and begin to contemplate your method of telling Blake. Should you message her, or call? No. Blake wasn't Yang. A quick message or phone call didn't seem sufficient.

Grabbing the mug off the kitchen counter, you accidentally knock your scroll off the countertop. And it crashes and bounces onto the tile flooring below. Gods damn it. Cursing yourself doesn't make you feel any better as you lean over to pick it up off the ground. Already knowing what you will find when you flip it over, the sound it made when it hit told you what happened. A chunk of glass hangs off the lower corner of the display area. Perfect. Guess you will be spending some portion of your day off tomorrow at work, getting your scroll fixed.

—

The next day when you stroll your way into the Scroll store during the early evening, you still haven't made any progress towards telling Blake about going to Atlas. It's been gnawing at you for days already.

And as luck would have it, or not have it, Blake gets to check in your scroll for repair. But she doesn't seem like herself. She isn't moody, but she's definitely down. Her faunus ears are droopy and hang lower than usual, and her eyes seem heavy. Which makes you worry. Did Yang tell Blake before you could manage to do it yourself? No, Yang wouldn't do that.

"Hey." The half ass weak smile she tries to force on her face almost breaks your heart. "What have you managed to break now?" Her voice is monotonous. More so than normal. There's no sarcasm laced between her words.

"I dropped it last night so I need to get it fixed before I cut my hands or something." Shrugging apathetically, there wasn't much else to tell.

She continues through the process. Typing away on her ScrollTab. Sparing you the formalities she would normally afford to customers. When she spins the ScrollTab to face you, you sign the repair confirmation page.

"Are you okay? You totally passed up an opportunity to tease me about breaking my scroll, and you've barely said ten words to me so far." You are honestly worried. Blake would never pass up the opportunity to antagonize you about something like this unless there was something wrong.

"It's nothing. I'm just having a rough day at work, and I'm exhausted."

"Well, then I guess it's probably not a good time to tell you that I have to go back to Atlas at the end of next month, is it?"

Wow Weiss. Way to go. Smooth as ever. She's having a terrible day and you just come in here and shit all over it.

"But you're coming home, right?" There's a slight inflection in her voice at the end that you can't help but catch. Hope, maybe? She's worried that you won't come back.

You explain that your grandfather is having surgery and that you will be coming back to Vale once his recovery is stable. Once another technician comes by and grabs your broken scroll, the look of disappointment on Blake's face is overwhelming. You reach out, scratching your fingernails on the spot above her elbow on the back of her arm to get her attention.

"Hey, you know that I'm only going because I have to. And I'll be back. I promise."

"No, I know. I've just had a rough day is all. Family is family." She looks away from you. You know she's upset but trying not to burden you with it. "Um, do you need me to help you with anything else or are we good? I kinda really want to go home."

You shake your head to say no.

"Hope you have a better night." You wish she would but you also know you probably destroyed that possibility for her already. "I will message you once my scroll is fixed and I get it back."

You lightly scratch her arm one more time, and you see her faunus ears perk up slightly. She reaches out, running her fingertips across your forearm as she walks by you and off towards the break room to get her things so she can go home.

—

It's been a few days, and you're having coffee in the shop down the street from Scroll one day after your shift.

"I just want you to know, for the record, that if you hadn't told her I was going to strangle you myself." Yang looks at you disapprovingly over the screen of her Scrollbook.

"You know I had every intention to tell her. So don't act like I wasn't going to."

"Don't play games with me, Weiss Schnee. If there is anything I know about you, it's that you like to be sneaky."

"I am not sneaky." There's a forced tone of defiance when you answer her.

"No, you aren't sneaky. But you think you are. And sometimes, because people don't always pay attention, you get away with it." You can't help but roll your eyes.

"I had no intentions of hiding anything about going to Atlas from Blake."

"Maybe not, but you certainly don't have no intention about hiding other things from Blake." She has the same look on her face, but now her eyebrow is raised.

"And your grammar is atrocious, that's not hiding from anyone either." A sad attempt to deflect from where she's taking this conversation.

"Perhaps," she closes the lid of her computer for emphasis, "the time you spend in Atlas will enlighten you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" This time you cross your arms in defiance.

"You know damn well what it means. I am a lot of things, but blind isn't one of them. And I've known you long enough to know better when I see it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Blake is my friend. And a friend that I value dearly. I will do no such thing to jeopardize it."

"I'll have to believe that when I see it then. But I gotta go. I have a video call to take in about an hour so I need to head home for the night. I'll see you in a few days, ice princess."

You wave her off as she packs her Scrollbook into her bag and makes her way to the door. Leaving you alone in the corner of the coffee shop. You decide to hang around for a few more minutes, enjoying your coffee after Yang had left. It also gave you an opportunity to read some stuff on your scroll, and browse through various social media apps.

"BOO!"

You literally jump out of your own skin when someone grabs your shoulders from behind. Once your vision and heartbeat start to return to normal, you see Blake laughing as she takes the seat across from you that Yang had been sitting in before.

"That is incredibly not funny! I could've had a heart attack!"

"Well, thank Gods you didn't. That would've been embarrassing." She's still giggling to herself as you roll your eyes, taking another sip of coffee.

"And to what do I owe the glorious pleasure of your unexpected company?"

"I just got off work and I wanted a tea for the drive home, and I saw you over here looking all calm and serene and I couldn't resist."

You watch her as she continues to lightly laugh. Her eyes seem to hold happiness inside them. The deep golden amber reflecting in the coffee shop lighting. Perfect.

The two of you make easy conversation about your days at work and when it's time to leave, she offers to walk back to the car with you. You always seem to park near each other anyways.

As soon as you step outside your body is accosted by the wind. Sending shivers throughout your entire spine. Rolling her eyes at you, she removes her dark green zip up hoodie and hands it to you. If you weren't so cold you probably would've adamantly refused such a gesture. But tonight, you don't care.

It's still warm from her wearing it. And you shove your hands in the pockets to protect them from the bitterness of the wind.

"I don't know how you aren't freezing to death."

"I don't know, I just don't get cold a lot." She shrugs it off as you continue the walk past a handful of stores towards the parking deck.

Once you make it to the top floor where your cars are, you unlock the doors of your car and briskly trot to get free of the wind as soon as possible.

"Oh, let me give you your jacket back." You begin to pull an arm from the sleeve but she stops you.

"No, it's okay, you can wear it. Just give it back whenever."

"So never?" You tease, knowing that she loves this jacket.

"Yeah, basically. Knowing you." She tosses her bag into her car and turns to you again. "Okay, well stay warm and drive safe."

"I'll see what I can do. I might message you when I get home."

"No promises though, right?"

Smiling as you shake your head, you back out of the parking space and begin your short drive home. And when you get home and lay on your bed, you can smell the light scent of Blake's floral and lemony shampoo as you rest your face against the sleeve of her hoodie before falling asleep.


	9. Atlas, the Land of Bad Decisions.

Chapter 9

Getting drunk with Blake is always a mistake. Something embarrassing always happens. To you, never to Blake. You trip and fall. That one time, you bit her shoulder. Probably the worst is when you say things that you wouldn't dare ever say sober. Which is exactly what just happened.

"You have pretty eyes."

That's what you say as you are grasping onto the sleeve or her shirt so that you don't fall. Pulling down on her arms with all your weight. When you breathe out, you realize you probably wreak of tequila.

"You have very pretty everything."

You suck back in the breath the had just escaped. Before you can even react, Blake has already swung your legs into the front seat and shut the passenger side door of her car. Maybe you're too drunk and just didn't hear her correctly. Totally possible, right? Wishful thinking, maybe.

The rest of the drive consists of you loudly singing along to music you picked off of Blake's scroll. Once you arrive next to the sidewalk in front of your apartment, you drag yourself out of the car and drunkenly hobble, courtesy of your wedged heels, to the bottom of the stairs. Blake offers to help you up the steps if you need it. But you politely, well as politely as you can verbalize, decline. Without being able to stop it, something else fires out of your mouth, as soon as your foot lands firmly on the bottom most step.

"Why do you always wait for me?" You are curious. Most people would've have pulled away as soon as you got out of the car.

"Well, it's important for me to make sure you make it home safe. All the way home."

"I don't mean just right now. You always wait for me, where ever we are." Blake tilts her head slightly, while also turning one of her faunus ears to the side. As though she's thinking about the right way to say something.

"There will always be some things worth waiting for, no matter what."

She seems so nonchalant with her answer. You nod. Because at this point, your head is too cloudy and your body is too tired to do much else. So you begin to ascend the stairs. Once you make it inside, you turn the lock behind you. Through the window you can see the lights from Blake's car move and make their way down the street.

—

As you step through the sliding glass doors of the Atlas airship station the wind slices through your jacket and gloves. The shiver it gives you, you aren't sure if that is from the cold or from seeing the look on Klein's face when he opens the door of the car for you and takes your bags. You are back in Atlas. Lovely.

He bows toward you slightly. You've always hated it. The whole idea of how you grew up and were raised here in Atlas. Where other people that were completely equal to you were put in subservient roles to aid your ungrateful family. Basically, long story short, you hated that your family had hired help. There was no nice way to describe it. You despised it. But that wasn't Klein's fault. He had always looked out for you and Winter when the two of you were younger.

"Welcome home, Miss Schnee."

"Hello, Klein. I've missed you." You give him a small hug before hopping into the car. He closes the door behind you.

"Your father is eagerly awaiting your presence. He had a room prepared for you at the house and Winter is very excited to have you back, even if only temporarily."

"Oh, I'm sure." You hadn't meant for your mumbled response to be as loud as it was. But you still continue to look aimlessly out the window into the frozen foggy Atlas cityscape.

"Now, now Miss Schnee. You haven't been home in quite some time." The raised eyebrow he's giving you lets you know he's not making an attempt to scold you in the least.

"I doubt things at home are that much different, Klein. Seeing as how neither my father or mother can be bothered to take time away from their precious business long enough to help grandfather through his recovery."

"As truthful as that may be, I am glad to have you back."

He gives you that same warm smile. And once he notices that he has your attention, he crosses his eyes and makes a funny face at you. You can't help but start to snicker a little. Klein has always been able to make you laugh. There is only one other person that has been able to. But you can't think about her right now.

—

You had been in the waiting room on the surgical floor of the hospital for over six hours at this point. You aren't going to kid yourself, you're terrified. Something about hospitals and the way the air smells. Wreaking of antiseptic and other forms of cleaner. But you're also super anxious because your grandfather is around here somewhere lying on a table with his chest open. And you are essentially powerless.

Winter has been consistently messaging you throughout the day. It's kept you at least slightly sane. She was supposed to be here with you, but one of her professors gave out a last minute assignment so she had to finish that instead. And your parents. They pretty much didn't want to hear from you unless someone was dead. Just as harsh, cruel, cold and calculated as usual.

Slipping the scroll back into your bag, you stand up to stretch. Maybe you just needed to walk around for a little bit. And by stretch, you mean pace. You're worried you might actually wear out a circle in the tile flooring.

Eventually, about seven and a half hours from the start, the doctor comes out from behind the double doors to inform you that the surgery went well and that the nurse will come to show you to your grandfather's room once he is set up and stable.

Once you make it to his room, you settle down quietly in a recliner they have placed for guests in the corner by the window. It's poorly cushioned, considering the amount of money your father always gloated about donating to this place.

The nurse lets you know it could be a few hours before your grandfather is fully awake and alert, and that it's normal for the anesthesia to take some time to wear off. So you curl up in your chair and pull one of the few books you had brought with you to pass the time.

It's a poetry book that Blake had let you borrow some time ago. You've never really been one to read poetry. You never understood the lure of it. You preferred a story that you could wrap and immerse yourself in. But you figured this was as close to Blake as you were going to get for a while.

When you crack the book open, it falls to rest on a piece of paper wedged about midway through. When you pull it from the crease you see there's a message written in Blake's small and immaculate hand writing. 'So you're finally going to read my book, huh? Use this as a bookmark. Only criminals fold over page corners. -Blake.' Typical. Still finds a way to give you a hard time from thousands of miles away. Guess you better start reading.

—

"That book better be pretty interesting. If you're going to sit over there and ignore your old man." You smirk and close the book, placing the little piece of paper with Blake's message on it back in the binding to hold your page.

"I didn't know you were awake yet. So thank you for being a creepy old man and pretending to be asleep while I read."

He tries to laugh. His laugh has always reminded you of Santa Claus. But with the stitches and incisions from the surgery, his current laugh sounds more strained and raspy than normal. You get up and pull out the wheeled chair from the nearby desk and slide it up to the side of his bed.

"So, how much longer until you can bust me out of this prison, little Schnee?" You shake your head in disbelief. Always a jokester.

"The nurses say that you have to stay a few more days. Prove that you can walk around and that you are breathing normally and without assistance." He opens his mouth to object, but you cut him off by holding up a finger. "And to make sure you don't have any fluid in your chest. So we will be here for another day or so, at least."

He pats the top of your hand that rests on the edge of his bed. Unlike most of your family, he knows when the argument isn't worth continuing. You scoot back in the chair and stand up, taking your original seat in the recliner and reopen your book as he begins flipping through the tv channels. After a few minutes of disgruntled surfing, he settles on a news channel.

—

It's been nearly three months since you arrived in Atlas. Your grandfather had a few minor complications that set back your return to Vale. And you weren't exactly thrilled about it. But you were obligated to stay. Because, family is family.

"Always looking at that scroll and smiling. What's so great on there anyways?"

He straightens up and makes it look like he's trying to see the screen of your scroll from clear across the room. You know he's messing with you. But you still close the messages from Blake that you had been reading and clear your throat.

"Just a message from one of my friends." He has a skeptical look on his face.

"Sure, little Schnee. Whatever you say. But I know that face. I used to have the same one whenever your grandmother was around." He notices how quickly you move to sit up straight. "She used to write me letters too, you know. Not fancy electronic ones like you kids do nowadays. But the sentiment is the same."

You roll your eyes. Trying to feign indifference as the lump in your throat drops into your gut.

"I'm guessing you're tired of taking care of this old man. And at least a little interested in going back to Vale. To see…" He motions to the scroll, which is now sitting on the table top between you. "Her." You look up and catch his glance and squint your eyes suspiciously.

"How do you know so many things when no one tells you anything, Grandfather?" You are honestly surprised how a man you haven't seen in over four years could deduce what is making you smile without virtually any information.

"Sometimes Weiss, all you have to do is listen." The tension falls from your shoulders.

"Also, whenever you speak about anything having to do with Blake your entire demeanor changes. There is a certain spark of life in you that isn't there at any other time."

"Don't be ridiculous." Swatting a hand in his direction, you dismiss what he could be suggesting.

"And you, don't be so afraid of happiness." He stands up and leaves the library where the two of you had been sitting.

—

Two nights later, you find yourself sitting at the dinner table with your family. You know, those people you are related to. Well, almost your entire family. Mother is at a meeting. Only your grandfather, Winter and your father are here with you. The company, with the exception of grandfather, is lacking.

For most of the meal, your father has been speaking to Winter about her studies and post graduate plans. He doesn't really bother with you. Which most days you are thankful for. Winter has always cast a very grandiose shadow for you to hide and disappear beneath. Part of which you were immensely thankful for. But a part of you has always felt incredibly inadequate for it.

Honestly, how were you supposed to follow behind a sibling that was hellbent on studying to cure diseases and save lives? The best you had managed thus far was to sell scrolls with your literature degree. Any normal parents probably would be proud of you. Not your father. Not ever.

"I've purchased your ticket for your return to Vale. You will be allowed to go a week from today." Allowed? You lift your eyebrow and look up from the potato you had been pushing across your plate.

"I was going to pay for my own ticket, you didn't have to."

"No, I insist." He waves his hand out over the table. As though he's bestowed upon you some kind of gracious gift. "I'm sure you would love to get back to that thrilling life you lead. With your menial job and other questionable decisions as soon as possible. I am more than willing to assist."

He waves his hand as if to dismiss you. Taking the hint, you push back the chair and maybe some tears, and place your silverware across your plate. As you slide your chair back in under the table he clears his throat, garnering your attention.

"Winter will be coming to stay with you once she finishes her coursework and we find a suitable job for her in Vale." Your jaw tenses as you nod in acknowledgment and make your way to the door. "Honestly, I can't fathom why someone would want to waste their time with someone that is so interested in underachievement."

Freezing in the doorway, not bothering to turn around and face him again, you doubt whether or not he even meant for you to hear him. You walk through the hallways until you reach the bedroom that used to be yours before you left home. Home. How ironic. This place feels like anything but.

As you sit down on the edge of your bed, picking up the scroll off the bedside table, you roll it over in your hands a few times.

Blake. She has rolled through your mind like ocean waves. Heavy and consistently. She messages you every day. She has since you left Vale. You don't always answer, hell, you barely do. But being here makes you want to do anything but feel.

The things your father said plague your mind like a disease for the next week. When he said those things, why did your mind immediately come to rest on Blake? What made Blake so special? Who are you kidding, how was Blake anything but special? Even though she was perpetually sarcastic and sassy, she was basically the best person you've ever met. So why was it a problem that she was constantly circling your mind?

You. It was you. Your father was right. It wasn't ever about how special Blake was. It was how you were not. What was special about you, besides your name and your family's money? Nothing. Outside of Blake and Yang, all of your friendships were superficial at best. Blake was too good. And it wasn't fair of you to bring her down, and inevitably disappoint her. So you needed to stop yourself from feeling anything more than what friends should. You couldn't let the ache in your chest rule over the thoughts in your head. Not anymore. For you, and for Blake.


	10. Successful Terrible Decisions.

Chapter 10

You've never been so relieved to be at an airship station in your entire life.

You wander through the crowd, following signs for baggage claim. You couldn't really give a damn less about your bags. There was something else waiting for you at the claim area.

"Hey-" You cut her off when you throw your arms around her neck, squeezing her as tightly as you possibly can. You know Blake doesn't like to be hugged, but she can just deal with it right now.

"I missed you, you dolt." Her hair smells like lemons and some kind of flower. Perfect. This is going to be more difficult for you than you thought.

"So," she grabs your luggage, pulling it from the conveyor belt with ease and begins to roll it behind her as you fall into step out of the building towards the parking lot, "how was Atlas? You were only gone like, you know, forever."

"It wasn't forever, it was three months. Although, it did feel like forever on occasion. But I would've much rather been here, instead of there. It was so cold and dreary. I saw my mother maybe two or three times my entire stay. And my father was as grand as always."

You sense that Blake detects the bitterness drilling through your voice and changes the subject.

"Well, work was great. Nothing bad happened at all. Every customer has been so nice the past 94 days. Shame you had to miss it." There it is. The stupid little smirk thing she does. You poke her in the shoulder as she drives, making it turn into a full blown smile.

"I'm actually kind of excited to go back to work. I missed having something more to do every day other than hang out with an old man and play chess while watching the news all day."

"As thrilling as that all sounds, I'm glad you are back. Ozpin made me go get my nails done with Yang and Pyrrha and it was awful. I almost died. So now that you're here, you can go do that junk with them instead of me."

The two of you sit in semi relatively comfortable silence as Blake hums to the music playing on the radio and you look out the window.

"Oh, I should probably ask if you're hungry or anything. I can't imagine you have any food in your apartment that stayed well enough to safely consume. Do you want to stop and eat something or I can make you something at my house?"

"A grilled cheese sounds really good right now." You say without thinking.

"Like the sandwich?"

"Mhm." By now you are sitting with your forehead pressed against the glass window. Exhaustion from traveling starting to fall over you.

"Well, okay then."

—

Half an hour later, you're sitting at the table in Blake's dining room. Patiently waiting for your grilled cheese. And trying not to fall asleep.

"Aw, you made her one but you didn't make me one? That's just unfair." The sandy blonde tail is flipping in a very displeased manner. You can see Sun leaning against the wall of the doorway from the kitchen to the dining area.

"Sun, if you wanted a sandwich, all you had to do was tell me. You know, when I asked you, when I started making them." Blake rolls her eyes as she side steps past him carrying two plates. Each containing one sandwich. "I will share half of mine with you, but I already cleaned the dishes so if you want your own, you're on your own."

"Fine." He says as he snatches half of Blake's sandwich off her plate when he walks by. "Good to see you made it home safe, ice queen." He tips an invisible hat to you as he continues walking down the hallway, presumably to his bedroom.

"Sorry he's so grouchy today. I dunno what his problem is." Shrugging her shoulders as she takes a bite of her half sandwich.

You had already eaten almost half of yours. You were starving and this bread and cheese was the best thing you've eaten in months. Which is sad, considering your parents had chefs cook their meals.

"No. It's fine. I am totally intruding anyways. I feel bad, you come to get me from the airship station and then I ask you to make me lunch."

"Well I mean, I kind of asked you if you were hungry. So that one's on me." Always so polite and forgiving.

Don't do it Weiss. Don't let the ache come sit at this table with you.

After the two of you had finished eating, you asked Blake if she wouldn't mind taking you the rest of the way home. You're pretty tired and have to unpack and get some rest before going back to work tomorrow.

She helps you take your luggage up the stairs of your apartment, even though you said it was fine and you would manage. Because it became very clear by about the third step that you wouldn't be managing.

"You definitely packed like you'd be gone for three months. That's for sure." She sets the bags down at the door and takes a deep breath. "Well, I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow. Message me if you need anything or get bored." She turns and begins her walk back down the stairs and to the car.

"Hey Blake?" She turns around and looks back up to you.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for today."

"No problem. Bye Weiss."

This was going to be so hard. And it's going to hurt like hell. Hopefully, it hurt you more than it hurts Blake.

—

You couldn't do it anymore. You have to stop. You hadn't been very vigilant in your objective to not tear Blake down to your level and subsequently destroy everything good about her. And the two of you had fallen right back into the comfort zone when you came home from Atlas.

Come on Weiss, you're doing this to save Blake from the impending doom that you will inevitably bring her. Get it together. That, and Winter was definitely coming within the next month or so. Your father had been very cryptic about the date, but informed you that you would be moving into a new apartment, which he would be fronting most of the rent for every month. All to your displeasure, of course.

So you had to cut off these Blake related feelings as quick as possible, before you got lost in them.

You had recently made friends with this new girl, Cinder, at work that you had helped through training. And she had overheard a conversation you were privately, or so you thought, having with Yang about how you needed to start spending less time with Blake, without Blake figuring out that you were trying to avoid her. Yang hadn't been thrilled or supportive of your choice. So you figured there wouldn't be any harm in letting this new girl give you her opinion on the matter. But you also weren't about to tell Cinder all of the details. Because that would truly be none of her business. She completely agreed with you and told you about how she went through something similar with a guy a while back.

The first few weeks were difficult. You always found yourself looking for and trying to find or talk to Blake. But you knew you couldn't. Always wanting what you can't and shouldn't have. What hurt the most was how much Blake was trying. You knew you had to do something drastic. Cut the rope so to speak. Separate yourself from Blake. This had to be calculated. Quick. And as emotionless as possible.

So when you told Blake you need to talk, you literally meant just that. You talked and talked. And she just let you. You blamed the recent distance on Winter's impending arrival, and other claims on your time that weren't really to blame. But you needed any excuse that you could get. You even used Cinder as an excuse to leave. Saying that you needed to go pick her up. You didn't really need to, but you knew that if you stayed near Blake, alone, for too long your resolve would turn to dust.

As you grab your bag from the chair next to you, you look over at her. She has one arm crossed, holding onto the elbow of her other arm. Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail, which is unusual for her. Her eyes, usually golden seem to be dull and hardened. Her faunus ears are low and pointing backwards. You can't look anymore.

So you run. You run because you have to. Because Blake deserves to be happy. Because Blake is worth so much more than anything she could ever receive from someone like you.


	11. When the Funny Thing Isn't Funny.

Chapter 11

You were doing great. And by doing great, you mean it in the way Neptune says "you're doing great sweetie." Right after you make terrible decisions.

It had been months. A little longer than four months, and you finally knew when Winter was coming to stay. And it appeared that Blake had figured out how things had to be, and had slowly given up on you. Which admittedly, you secretly let chew out your soul and stomp it into the ground. She stopped messaging you, calling, or trying to talk to you in any way, unless required to for work. And even then, she spoke through gritted teeth. She had offered to help you move when you had to get all your things into a larger apartment. But your father had hired a company to do it for you, much to your chagrin, so you declined quickly.

But here you are, standing in front of the repair room door at work. About to ask for help from a person that should rightfully hate you. You pull in a breath so sharp that it stings in your chest, and type in the code to unlock the door.

As your lack of luck would have it, there's no one but Blake in the repair room. She glances over to see who entered the room and tenses when she realizes it's you, but turns right back to her work.

"Hey." It cracks from your throat in a hushed tone.

"Hey." She doesn't bother to look up from the computer she's repairing this time. You don't really know where to begin. How do you ask for help from the person you've treated like absolute garbage?

"I need your help." Her faunus ears twist backwards and lie flat.

"Is that so?" Eyes still trained on the removal and replacement of tiny components on the work bench in front of her.

"Winter will be here in a few days and I can't build the furniture for her room. And I know you're… crafty with that kind of stuff."

"You know me. The crafty one. But I fix scrolls not furniture, Weiss."

"I'm begging you, please. I will buy you a bottle of that nasty death drink you think is alcohol. I just need help building the bed and a dresser."

"It's not death drink, it's whiskey. And I'm sure you have the ability to read the assembly instructions just as well as I do, Weiss."

She starts sweeping pieces off of the mat and into the trash can under the bench. You see she is making a conscious effort to avoid you by turning the opposite direction so as not to look your way while getting supplies off the shelf behind her. It frustrates you.

"Are you mad at me or something? I mean, you won't even look at me."

There is a tone in your voice that surprises you. No shit she's probably mad at you. You have all but completely ignored her for months. You don't even realize your outstretched hand until she swats it away and dismisses your attempt to reach her.

"I'm not mad." She finally spins her chair to face you, meeting your eyes. Lifeless gold stares up at you. "When do you need this stuff built by?" You almost miss when she says it because you became absorbed with her as soon as she looked at you.

Snap out of it, Weiss.

"Winter gets here in like two days so kind of sooner rather than later?" You give her the sorriest excuse for a smile.

"I'm not working tomorrow. So I can either come by after work tonight, or I can help you some time tomorrow." As she stand up and begins to move towards you, your knees buckle slightly but you catch yourself. "And I don't need you to buy me anything in order for me to help you. You're my friend and I'm supposed to help you. As part of you know, being friends. Just message me and let me know what time works for you, ice princess."

She brushes past you, leaving you alone in the repair room. Being in here without someone else feels wrong. You hide your face in the palms of your hands and sigh so heavy you could've passed out. You don't know how long you stand there like a fool before you make your way to the break room to gather your bag and go home.

—

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite ice princess herself." You already know what face is hiding behind your locker door when you close it.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, Yang Xiao Long?"

"Oh not much, other than the fact that I work here too."

"Clearly." You mutter back under your breath as you walk off, the blonde whirlwind following you closely.

"Excited for your sister to get here?"

"Oh yes, always thrilled to have my father attempt to control another portion of my life, and use my sister to do it."

"Ah, I see. I was wondering why you had been so overly stoic and making poor friendship choices lately."

"Not very subtle about much are you?" You glare at her and she flashes an over the top smile in response.

"I told you that Cinder was no good. I dunno what it is, but something about that one I can't trust."

"Whatever you say." Waving your hand apathetically, you continue your journey to the car.

"But honestly, I'm more curious as to why you're acting as though your favorite person no longer exists." It stops you dead in your tracks, and you spin around to face her.

"I do not act as though Blake doesn't exist." Crossing your arms in defiance.

"Funny thing about that though, I never said Blake was your favorite person. But you just did. So care to explain to me why you are acting overly icy and negligent when it comes to her?"

"Why are you so concerned? Did she say something to you?" Not that you really have any right to be defensive, because Yang is right.

"No, but I have these things called eyeballs and ears. And I can tell when my best friends are acting stupid. So I'm politely requesting that you take your head out of your ass and act right, Schnee. I don't wanna have to pull it outta there for you. But I will." She gestures like she's got her eye on you as she pulls her helmet on and wanders off towards her bike across the parking lot.

When Blake comes over the next day to build furniture, you try to tone down the stoicism. It actually isn't too bad. She treats you like a human being. Which is way more than you deserve, all things considered.


	12. Prayers for the Porcelain God.

Chapter 12

When Winter arrived, she had temporarily consumed all of your immediate attention outside of work. But much to your surprise, she had no interest in having much to do with watching you. Or more importantly, reporting anything back to your father. She had gotten a job working the night shift in a level one trauma hospital here in Vale. And she had been smart enough to get father to think she would come to Vale to keep an eye on you. She really just wanted the job, and let you do whatever you wanted. Unbothered. And since she works nights, you rarely ever crossed paths.

So when the opportunity to go out for a co worker's going away party came up, you basically hopped, skipped and jumped your way to the bar. Not really, you drove. And for some odd reason, Cinder was waiting for you at the front door when you got there. Weird, considering you didn't make arrangements to meet up prior, but whatever.

The alcohol at this place was the best kind, cheap. So less than 30 lien later, you were drunk off your ass. And you could tell because stuff was moving when you weren't. Honestly, you had only started throwing back drinks once you saw Blake talking with Pyrrha and Ruby. And they were laughing. You hadn't seen her smile, or heard her laugh in so long. Blake also had offered to drive you home if you had too much to drink, since it was on her way and to just let her know.

The pain was returning to your chest. A solid slow and dull ache. But tequila could fix that.

The next thing you know, you're leaning over a toilet praying to the Gods that whatever tequila demon you drank that is currently exorcising itself from your body is almost out. And of course, being the perfect person that she is, Blake is holding your hair while you can hear Cinder laughing somewhere else in the bathroom.

Eventually, you can get back up. But not without pressing down hard on Blake's shoulder to lift yourself off the ground. Once you are upright and stable, Blake excuses herself and Cinder from the bathroom. Thankfully giving you a few minutes to yourself to get it together, wash your mouth out and just be alone. Cinder had been following you around like the shadow you never wanted all evening. She was your friend, but damn. Get a life of your own.

You could hear raised voices right outside the bathroom, but you couldn't make out what was being said. And you figured it probably wasn't Blake because you don't think you've ever heard her raise her voice the entire time you've known her.

By the time you open the bathroom door to walk back into the rest of the bar, Blake is no where to be found and Cinder is there with a smug look on her face.

"Where is Blake?" You squint your eyes and wipe the back of your hand across your forehead. The headache is already blooming.

"Oh, she went home."

"What do you mean she went home? She said she was going to drive me home." You are confused. Blake would never promise to drive you home and just disappear on you. You might be an awful person, but Blake isn't.

"She said that she wanted to leave and I could drive you home instead."

You aren't the best judge of character, but you know bullshit when you smell it. Pulling the zipper pouch open, you start digging through your bag.

"Where is my scroll?" You don't even try to smooth out the cutting tone of your voice.

"I have it." Cinder reaches in her back pocket and flips it upward in front of her.

"Why do you have my scroll? I never gave it to you."

"Well, I just thought it was better if I held onto it for you."

"Give it back to me. Now." You're well passed pissed off at this point. Shoving your upturned palm into the distance between the two of you.

"I don't think that's for the best, Weiss."

"And I really don't give a damn what you think is best. Give me my damn scroll." Maybe the alcohol had lowered your inhibitions, but now your voice was raised well above normal volume and people were starting to look your way.

Screw everything. You didn't care about how you looked to these people in this bar. There was only one thing concerning you. You need to know why Blake left without you. And to figure that out, you needed your scroll. But when Cinder hands it over, it's completely dead. No charge whatsoever.

"I'm going home." You leave no room for negotiation.

"How do you think you're going to do that without me?" Ha, what a peasant. She clearly doesn't know that you are Weiss Schnee. And you are going home.

"It's called Remlift. It's a lovely invention."

"And how will you order one without a scroll?"

"How about you fuck off?"

You're sure that would've been a way smoother and dramatic of an angry exit if you hadn't drunkenly run into a bar stool. Doesn't matter. You ask the bartender to order you a car home, and by the time you stumble back into the apartment you fall face first into the sheets of your unmade bed. Where you assume you passed out.

—

When you wake up the next morning, dead scroll still in your hand and a headache from hell., it feels like proper punishment.

All there events from last night didn't remain incredibly clear. So you know you owe someone an apology. But you don't know who, or why. But just knowing who you are, safe to say it's probably Blake.

You did end up talking to Blake. And by talking to Blake, you mean you invited her over and you made idle conversation where you mistakenly defended Cinder for no reason, and ended up watching Remflix for a few hours before you fell asleep again on the couch.

When you wake up again, back in your bed, you realize that Blake must've picked you up and carried you in here from the living room. You fall back asleep that night knowing that the dull pain in your chest may just be here to stay, no matter how hard you fight to have it disappear.


	13. Ferris Wheels and Velvety Ears.

Chapter 13

This was killing you. And all you've done is prolong the inevitable by starting this whole thing off by shooting yourself in the foot instead of the head. Was only a matter of time before you were shot through the heart by your own adverse efforts.

Not only had you been regularly talking to Blake again, but she was going to the Vytal Festival with you tonight. Because you had asked if she wanted to go with you. Not as a date though, totally not.

This morning when you got to work, Ozpin had requested to speak with you in the office. At first you were scared that it was about your attendance. But you've been making the extra effort to get to work on time for quite a while now. So it just made you more worried about what he could possibly need to speak with you about.

"Ah, Miss Schnee, thank you for stopping by."

"You said you needed to speak with me about something, sir. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes. Nothing too terrible, I assure you. And while you're here, I wanted to commend you on the improvements you have made with regards to your attendance record."

"Thank you-"

"But that's not why I asked you to speak with me." He leans back in his chair and takes a sip from his always full coffee cup. "I was curious if you would be interested in going to Vacuo for a few days to represent our store for the sales portion of a training seminar."

"Absolutely. I would love to go." Who wouldn't? A few days away from work and you get paid? Hell yes. That, and a break from the day to day would probably do you some good.

"I trust that Miss Belladonna will also agree to attend as well. She will be going along side you to support as a technician and represent the services department."

Dear Gods. Dear Gods help you. What was going to happen? How many days were you going to be out of town, alone with Blake? And would you have to share a hotel room? Or a bathroom? Or worse, a bed. Your head was on fire and about to explode. There was probably a look of terror on your face, because Ozpin jumps back in.

"That won't be a problem, will it?"

"Absolutely not, sir." You clear your throat and nonchalantly walk out of the office and carry on with your day as though you aren't dying inside.

—

You had told Blake that you would pick her up at 7:30. As long as she promises to get funnel cake and ride the ferris wheel with you. In a totally platonic way. Friends do that, you're sure of it.

The night had started of flawlessly, by you being over half an hour late. And by flawless, you mean the exact opposite. Because Blake loves being on time for anything and everything. She had teased you about your outfit choice the entire ride there in the car. Normally you would've gotten defensive and put up more of a fight, but you missed it. You missed this kind of time with Blake. Where you were fighting but there was nothing mean spirited about or behind it.

Once you got into the festival though, you became visibly displeased. You didn't think to bring cash, and this run down event didn't take cards. Blake basically ended up paying for everything for you. Which you didn't like. You promised to pay her back as soon as you left but she waved you off, saying that you didn't have to. Which kept making this sound suspiciously like a date, which this was definitely not. So you had to force yourself to remember to pay her back.

When you go to wait in line for the first ride with Ruby and Nora, you ask Blake to hold onto your scroll for you so it doesn't fall out of your pocket on the ride. As she hands it back to you, you notice there's an alert for a match on one of those horrid dating apps that Cinder had told you to download. That garbage couldn't have been further from your mind at this moment, so you pay it no attention and pocket the scroll once again.

After a while, you end up following Blake around from booth to booth as she furiously plays the little games they have set up, in a feeble attempt to win a prize. And at this point it's safe to say she's lost upwards of 35 lien. Knowing that these games are rigged and nearly impossible, you try to persuade her to quit before she is out of money.

"Blake, it's not that big of a deal. It's just a stuffed animal. You can get those anywhere."

"That is absolutely not the point, Weiss." You can tell by the tone of her voice, she's determined to play until she wins.

Surprisingly, she manages to win one. And it scares you a little when she yells out to the vendor.

"That one!" Faunus ear lowering in happiness as she embraces the little plush toy. The look on her face and how she smiles and closes her eyes as she hugs it to her chest makes the pain start to return in your own.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this excited over something before." You smirk at her.

"Hey. I worked really hard for this stupid thing. And it almost kinda looks like me a little, see?" She wiggles her own ears so that they mimic the little cat plush in her arms. It's cute as fuck and you can't handle it.

"Okay, you dolt." You hook her arm with yours and drag her off down the pathway to where the ferris wheel is. "Now, if I remember correctly, I made you promise me two things. Ferris wheel and funnel cake."

"Oh yeah, I did. Didn't I?" Is that hesitation in her voice?

Terrified. Blake is absolutely terrified of ferris wheels. It's kind of amusing, really. And you definitely wouldn't have pressed her to go with you on the ride if you knew she was going to be scared to death.

She had no problem finding a quick way to get you back for it, when you made an insensitive joke relating to faunus. Quickly turning it back around on you, teasing that for you it was almost a funny joke. You're funny. Hilarious even. Well, maybe not as funny as Blake, but still funny.

The entire walk back across the festival grounds the two of you eat pieces of funnel cake off the flimsy plate Blake is holding. You have powdered sugar all over the front of your jacket. You tried very hard not to make a mess, but it just wasn't your lucky day.

The ride back to Blake's apartment was nothing out of your ordinary short road trip with her. When you get back to her apartment she offers for you to come in for a minute. And you agree, but only because you want to ask for a glass of water. The funnel cake was very sugary.

—

You always liked looking at her room. It was very neutral in decor. Minimal. You had wandered down the hall when she went over to the kitchen to get you a glass of water. The walls of her bedroom were a light grey and the rest of the decor was various shades of grey furnished with ash colored wood. Always pristine and organized. You wish you had the motivation to be so clean. She also has floating bookshelves, which you love. But there is something sitting on top of the cabinet under her tv that isn't usually there. A small box. You know you shouldn't, but curiosity gets the best of you and you look inside.

Looking down into the box, you pick up one small envelope and flip it over so that you can read the small immaculate handwriting on the front side. You pick up the box and something feels like it's pulling you back. You step back until the back of your legs bump the edge of Blake's bed. So you sit down.

They all have your name and a date. There has to be nearly a hundred letters in this box. The dates are all from when you were in Atlas. You look up when you hear something that disturbs you from your trance. Blake is leaning against the doorframe, holding your glass of water in both hands as she watches you dig through her personal things.

"You wrote me letters when I was gone?" You can't even pretend to hide the sadness in your voice. It feels like someone hit you in the heart with a hammer. It's like it gets worse by the day.

"I never sent them, clearly." You place the box on her bed and stand up, taking the glass of water from her outstretched hand.

"Can I read them?"

"You can have them. They've just been sitting in this box for what, like a year now?"

"Okay." You sit back down and continue running your thumb over the edges of the envelopes, you feel entranced.

You've clearly overstayed your welcome, and you shake yourself out of your enchantment, standing up to make your exit. Blake sets the little cat plush in the box as you walk through the door, even through your refusals, she demanded you take it. Insisting that she has her own ears and doesn't need another pair around the house.

And you don't know what on the Gods' greenest Remnant possessed you to ask Blake if you could touch her ears. You almost died on the spot from embarrassment.

But when she leans forward and places your hand on her ear, you can't help but rub the edges between your fingers. So soft and the gesture so sweet.

She takes the opportunity to tease you one more time before you drive off into the night. When you get home, you message her to let her know you made it back to your apartment. And before you go to bed you place the box of letters on the desk in your room.


	14. It's Been a Xiao Long Time.

Chapter 14

Dear Weiss,

I know it's only been a few weeks since you left to go to Atlas. But it feels like forever. Nothing is the same. Well, really, everything is the same. But nothing feels the same without you here. I don't think I've been able to tell a joke or honestly laugh since you were here. Yang tries. She's been checking in on me every day. Like I'm mourning your death or something. It's going to sound so stupid when I say it, but I just don't know what to do without you here. It's like my life is a movie to watch, and I'm not actually living it. It's weird. There's no words for it. I just don't feel alive, but I don't feel dead either. Oh well. I haven't heard from you in a few days, so I'm hoping you message me soon. Even if it's just to complain about the weather and how cold it is. I hope you and your family are doing well and your grandfather is on the road to recovery. I kinda miss you a little bit.

Blake

—

At first the letters were more formal and formatted to a letter style design. But as you continued to read them, you find your heart breaking and crushing with the degradation of Blake's writing style. Like you can feel her crumbling with each letter. Wondering if you're ever going to come home.

When you went to Vacuo for the training seminar with her, you almost broke. Told her everything. You may have attempted to drunkenly take advantage of her in the hotel elevator, but details. If only you had the courage to tell her that you would've literally walked through the desert to come home from Atlas to see her again. But you couldn't bring yourself to do it. Coward.

With each letter that you read, you just got more and more afraid of saying anything to her. You didn't want Blake to be stuck with someone like you. Someone with no goals or ambition. Blake shouldn't settle for anything or anyone. Especially someone that knows they can always fall back on their parents' money. Someone hopeless. And not worth it. Because Blake was definitely worth it, and she deserves someone that is just as good as her. So you slowly begin to hide yourself from her again. Falling back into the same cryptic routine. Maybe if you fade away, she will forget about you.

One day at work you overhear a customer hitting on her during his appointment to get his scroll fixed. Something starts burning hard in your chest. You also hear how Blake is seemingly uninterested in his advances.

So when the guy approaches you and asks if you wouldn't mind giving Blake his number that he wrote down on a piece of paper, you don't know why you agree to it. It's like your entire mind went numb and blank all at once.

"I think you should go for it. He seems nice." Her faunus ears droop forward as you turn and walk away.

What the hell is wrong with you? Oh yeah, literally anything and everything. You've already shot yourself in the foot many times with Blake, so you guess you've upgraded to metaphorically shooting yourself in the kneecap now.

—

Hey Weiss,

I know you said you're coming home in a few days. But honestly I'm not sure I can 100% believe it until I see it. These last few months have been kind of really awful. Guess you don't realize how much you can miss something until you don't have it, right? I'm not saying that I have you, like you are some kind of possession or anything. I mean it in a friendship metaphorical sense, I suppose. I think. I just really miss you. I miss how I feel when you are home. There is just something different about everything. Like I was building a puzzle and you took the last piece of it with you when you left and now I can't progress or finish it. I've been a literal mess as well. Ozpin has been giving me shit for weeks. He even swindled Pyrrha and Yang into taking me to get my nails done. Yup, if you ever read this, then you read it correctly. I semi voluntarily went to get my nails done. I just sighed so hard just now that I almost passed out. I just want to have you here. I know that it's totally selfish. But I wish you never went to Atlas. I don't know what is happening to my cold, dead soul. But I feel like it will be okay if I see you again. But I feel like I'm writing myself in circles to a girl that isn't going to read this. So I guess I'll just let it go right here. I really wish you were home Weiss. I don't think I ever want to know what it's like to not have you around again.

Blake

—

Shattered. You are shattered by realization and reality. You've read it a million times but you still can't get the words to leave your mind. Sometimes when you read it, you cry. Other times, you curl into a ball on your bed and let misery lull you to sleep.

You don't know what to do. You know what you want. And you know what you can't have. So you cut Blake off completely. You go Belladonna cold turkey.

To make things even greater, you had gotten into a few ridiculous arguments with Cinder and now she was looking to transfer to another Scroll location. Good riddance. Thank the Gods. Blake and Yang had been right about her. Not that you would ever admit it.

"Hey there ice princess, where do you think you're going?" You can hear the trodding sound of Yang's rain boots catching up to you as you briskly walk out of the Scroll store for the evening.

"Home. Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"When?" An eyebrow suspiciously raises.

"Like yesterday, cuz I'm over this shit."

"In the rain?" You try to keep an unamused look on your face. "Or can you talk to me indoors?"

"Fine then, let's just go in here." She grabs you by the arm and pulls you into the nearest store, which just happens to be some kind of home decor store.

"So, are you going to tell me why you dragged me in here to look at throw pillows instead of letting me go home?" Crossing your arms defiantly, you begin to trail behind her.

"Whatever stick you have up your ass with Blake, you need to pull it out. And then you should probably beat yourself over the head with it." You roll your eyes, instantly hoping she didn't see.

"Oh, no. Don't roll your eyes at me. Knowing what you're doing is literally dumb as hell, and wrong."

"Oh, and what exactly is it that I am doing?" You brush your fingertips over the smooth edge of a glass shelf as you walk by. Looking completely through the shelving to make eye contact with Yang on the other side.

"I know Blake can be sarcastic, moody and downright asshole most of the time. But she doesn't deserve to be friendship, or whatever you two have going on, ghosted by you. Just because you can't handle whatever is going on in that Schnee brain of yours." She pokes forcefully against her side of the glass, trying to emphasize her point.

"Well what do you want me to do?" You step back into your original pose. Arms crossed with one foot tapping lightly on the ground.

"Actually speaking to her would be a good thing. I mean, it's ridiculous that my best friends can't even have a conversation anymore. And don't act like you don't know why you aren't speaking to her. Because I can see it, I know you know why."

"It's not something that I want." That's a lie, your brain screams repeatedly inside your head. You hope Yang can't hear it. "And it's never an easy conversation to have with someone that is your friend."

"Well you need to put your big girl panties on and deal with it. Cuz from where I'm standing it looks a lot like whenever Blake's around you're thinking more about taking your big girl panties off."

"That is completely absurd, I do NOT act in such a manner. Especially in a public setting." Now you're just completely embarrassed, if anything. Yang waves her hand, dismissing your reaction.

"Whatever it is, you need to figure it out and talk to her. Because between the two of you, I'm going to have a breakdown."

"Fine. I will talk with her the next time we work together."

"Perfect."

With that, she leaves you to your thoughts with all the over priced throw pillows and wall art.


	15. The Whole Truth Isn't Here.

Chapter 15

You don't know how Blake walks so fast. It's probably because her legs are longer than yours. And she doesn't wear anything with a heel, like you do. Who knows.

You're basically trying to chase her to the car as silently as possible. You have to make good on the promise you made Yang, after all. But your heels are clicking loudly in the stairwell as you climb up what seems like too many flights of stairs. The shopping mall was overly crowded today. Blake must've had to park on the top floor where you parked as well.

Right before you reach the top step you suck in a few huge breaths so you aren't gasping for air once you finally finish your sprint to catch up with Blake.

"So are you just going to continue to follow me and not speak to me?" Damn. Already caught.

"I always forget that you can hear a lot better than everyone else. Also, I parked right there." Acting as though you were in route to your own car and totally not following her by any means.

You've been standing there like a complete idiot for a few seconds and step forward to say something, but she beats you to it.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

The hurt on her face pains you. Like a knife to the chest. It only twists deeper, knowing what you are about to do. In a pathetic attempt to hide the quaking sadness inside you, you mask it with anger.

"I read your letters. All of them. A few times." You swallow the lump in your throat. "I-I- I'm sorry, Blake. But I don't feel the same way."

Liar. You are an absolute liar. A trash human being. You look away, because at this point you know you don't even deserve to look at her.

"I understand."

When you hear here say those words, it actually angers you. Why isn't she angry with you? If the tables were turned, you would be a lot of things, understanding is very low on that list.

"I don't. At all." When you finally have enough gusto to look back up at her, you force the anger forward and glare in her direction.

"What do you mean?" She seems confused. Her ears flattening slightly.

"How can you just be okay with this? You basically said that you love me in those letters." She looks away, ears flattening even lower but never denying the accusation. "How could you hide something like this from me and then just say that it's okay when it's clearly not?" Because she's not a complete hypocrite like you, Weiss. "How are we supposed to be friends after something like this? I don't know how I am supposed to be around you, knowing that you feel like this. I don't know if we can even be friends anymore. And how can I even be sure you even love me when you've been hiding it from me this entire time?"

You know you are being incredibly unfair. Pushing her to see if she will break. Forcing her to cut the link between the two of you so that you don't have to do it yourself. Then you see the tears forming in her eyes when they gloss over. You know you are wrong. This isn't what you want at all.

"You know what Weiss? You're right. I don't think I'm in love with you. Not anymore at least. How could I be? I may not have treated you fairly, but you sure as hell haven't treated me fairly either. But I do know that you are my friend. And I don't want to lose one of the most important friendships I've ever had. So I'm sorry that I didn't have the courage to tell you in person, and that you had to read something like that in letters when it was too late. But I don't think we should give up on our friendship. And I know it's not an excuse, but I wasn't keeping anything from you that I wasn't also keeping from myself. And if you don't think we can be friends anymore, then I do understand." She turns around and starts walking closer to her car.

"I don't want to lose you either." You didn't mean to say it, but it's basically the only truthful thing you've said to her today.

It's enough to make her stop, turning to face you once again. Her eyes are holding something so sad that it weighs them down. It smothers you.

"I never went anywhere, Weiss. But if you expect me to stay, then you need to start treating me like I'm a person and not a piece of wall art that occasionally holds the door open for you."

And when she closes the door of her car and drives off, you've never felt more dead inside.


	16. A One Night Standing Still.

Chapter 16

Throughout the following weeks and months you slowly start to mend the friendship you have with Blake. But there have been strict boundaries. Most of them had been imposed by Blake.

Much to your surprise, Blake invited you to come out for her birthday. And the night had been fun. Everyone had a little too much to drink. Including Blake. She had laughed and smiled all night. It was a breath of fresh air.

So the morning after Blake's birthday you wake up, mind still a little hazy from the drinks from the night before. But you take a deep breath in before you can stretch. Something is off. It smells different. Not bad different.

You stretch out and look to your left. There are grey pillows next to you. You don't have grey pillows. This isn't your bed, or your room.

Oh Gods. This is Blake's room. Blake's bed.

You immediately jolt upward, clutching the sheets to your chest. You don't know why, because you're fully clothed. In something you clearly stole out of Blake's closet. But where is Blake? Oh yeah. Passed out and probably completely hung over on the living room couch.

Looking over to the bed side table, you check your scroll. It's 7:05am. You have to be at work at 10am. As quietly as possible, knowing that she can hear almost anything, you slowly sneak out of the bed and look into the living room from the doorway.

Blake is passed out, right side of her face smooshed against the cushion of the couch. One arm is hanging off the edge of the couch. The other arm is tucked somewhere under her body. Her mouth is hanging open slightly. Cute, but most importantly, not dead.

You make the bed. Walking into the bathroom, you take a once over look at yourself in the mirror. Sliding one of the drawers open, you grab the extra toothbrush that you know she keeps in there for you and brush your teeth. When you're finished you leave it on the sink next to Blake's purple toothbrush.

You open the medicine cabinet on the wall, you grab the bottle of pain relievers and pour a few into your hand. Grabbing your scroll off the bed side table, you make a quick call to Ozpin and let him know that Blake is sick and won't be able to make it in today. He wishes her well and says he still expects you to arrive promptly.

Placing the small purple box you wrapped for Blake's birthday on top of the duvet of her bed, you slink out of her bedroom door towards the kitchen. Somehow, you manage to get a glass of water for her and get it to the table in front of the couch without waking her up. Leaving the water, the pain relievers and a note for her before you go.

When you move to step away from the space between the couch and table, you feel something brush your wrist. Still passed out and probably dreaming, Blake encircles her grip around your index finger. And you let out a sigh, remembering how you danced with her in the middle of the street last night. Hearing her laugh. So dumb, yet so perfect. It makes your heart ache. You look down at her calm and serene face. You suppose it wouldn't do any harm if she never knows.

Leaning down and kneeling beside her, you pull her hand to your face and place a light kiss to the top of her hand. You freeze when you hear her breathing change. But she makes a funny little whiny sound and seems uninterrupted in her dreaming.

You don't know how long you sit there, just listening to her breathing slowly and watching as she seemed completely content and so perfectly unaffected by the world. You're captivated. Without thinking, you inch closer to her and brush the stray hair away from her face, bringing your face closer to hers.

She doesn't move when you gently kiss her forehead, and then stand back up and make your way to the chair to grab your things. Unfortunately for you, Blake has a nosey roommate.

"Ice queen not always so frigid, huh?" You see Sun leaning against the entryway to the living room.

"If you ever speak of what you just witnessed to anyone, especially Blake, I'll rip your tail off myself." You say to him in a hush but forceful whisper.

"Don't worry, Weiss. Your dirty little secret is safe with me. But if you'll excuse me," he walks around you towards the kitchen, "it's time for coffee. Will you be staying for breakfast, or will sleeping beauty over there be waking up alone?"

"No, I have to go home so I can get ready for work. If I'm late again Ozpin is going to kill me. Thanks though. I'm guessing I'll see you at work later today?"

"Without a doubt. Drive safe."

—

The next month or so went by like a blur. So much work to be done at your actual workplace. And then you had to spend the holidays with Winter because well… she was around.

You and Blake hadn't made a lot of effort to maintain your friendship lately. But you figured it was just because both of you were so busy, and it was a mutual disregard so you didn't feel as guilty as normal.

But here you were, a month later. And somehow, blame it on him being at the right place at the right time, you had started dating Jaune. You weren't really sure how it happened, but he was a nice enough guy. And he basically worships the ground you walk on, so that is always preferred. He was also relatively decent at being a distraction from a certain black haired faunus.

There had also been that awkward incident in the parking lot one time after work where Pyrrha saw the two of you in the car. You and Jaune hadn't been doing anything, but you had to admit, it appeared suspicious. But you are Weiss Schnee, for Gods' sakes, you would never. And really, you highly doubted you would ever be doing much with Jaune anyways.

You did enjoy getting out of the apartment a little more often, but really that was about it. What you didn't like was Blake becoming increasingly moody with you. It was all kittens and rainbows, no pun intended, when she was moody because of someone or something else. But you felt like it was slightly passive aggressive moodiness.

When you made the effort to speak to her, it hadn't gone as planned. It didn't help that Jaune called and it abruptly ended your conversation. Which resulted in Blake literally driving off and leaving you in the parking deck. Alone.


	17. Offer of Desperation.

Chapter 17

A week or so later, Blake calls out sick from work. Which worries you. Because Blake would rather actually die than call out sick.

So instead of messaging her or calling like a normal person would do to check on their friend, you choose to worry all day long about her at work.

You ask Sun, but he tells you she just said she didn't feel well this morning. You eventually message her, but receive no response after a few hours. Not normal Blake behavior. So you keep worrying. Finally during your break you call her. And you feel horrible because you woke her up. She had a headache and said she's feeling a little better.

—

Later that night, you had been messaging with Blake just to check in and make sure she was okay.

"Um, Weiss, no offense or anything. But could you put the scroll down? We are kinda having dinner." Terrible. You were so busy messaging with Blake that you had even forgotten that Jaune was sitting across the table from you.

"But they haven't even brought the food yet. I was just checking on Blake. She's not feeling well today, and I was worried."

"Oh, well… that sucks." He clears his throat when you subconsciously pick the scroll back up, responding to Blake's message about the strawberry baked goods they're making on the Mistrali baking competition show she watches. "Is Blake really that much more entertaining via scroll message than I am sitting in front of you?"

Yes. That's what you want to say, but you don't. Luckily, the waiter swoops in to break between the two of you and the awkward tension that is spreading around the table.

When he drops you off at your apartment, he leans across the seat to kiss you goodbye, but you turn so that it lands on your cheek instead.

He gives you an awkward goodbye and goodnight, and you wave to him as he drives off before you can even set foot on the first step. Blake would never. You don't know what it is about Jaune. You have nothing against him. But you just don't feel anything for him. He was just a good place holder and distraction, but he was slowly but surely transforming into an annoyance.

But yet again, not his fault. He tries.

—

The next day at work, you arrive and walk past the managers' office to clock in. You can't help but hear Blake's voice inside. So you don't stop and eavesdrop, but you definitely take a noticeable pause just past the doorway so you can hear.

She's talking to Ozpin about taking some extended time away from work. But you can't hear much else before you have to continue on with what you're doing.

Why would Blake want to leave? Where would she go? And why wouldn't she tell you first?

It continues to bother you when you leave work for the day, and Blake still hasn't said anything to you about leaving for a while. So when Jaune calls to see if you want to go out, you shut him down quick, fast and in a hurry. There is only one person you feel like being around. You need answers. So you call her.

"Hello?" There is genuine surprise in her voice when she answers.

"Hey! What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to get bubble tea and then I'm just gonna go home. I have some things I have to do and work on."

"Can I come with you?" Wow, Weiss… sound desperate or what? "Or you can come here? We could hang out?"

Why aren't you just asking her right now where she's going and why? Because you want to see her. Don't kid yourself. You roll your eyes at yourself, knowing Blake will have already figured out something is up with you.

"Are you like… desperate or something? You never want to hang out with me anymore."

"I am not desperate. Weiss Schnee doesn't do desperate."

"Quite the alliteration there."

"Oh whatever. So, can you hang out with me or not?"

"I can for a little bit I guess, yeah. I'm going to bring you a bubble tea and we can hang out or whatever. I'll be at your house in like 30 minutes."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, bye."

"WAIT! Don't you need to know what I want to drink?"

"Nope."

"No?" You are a little confused.

"You get what you get."

You huff to yourself in annoyance as Blake disconnects the call.


	18. She Tastes Like Tea.

Chapter 18

After almost an hour, Blake arrives with your bubble tea in hand.

You tell her about this show you've been wanting to watch on Remflix and ask if she wants to watch with you. She somewhat agrees to give the show a try, as you sit down at the opposite end of the couch. Taking a sip from your drink, you are shocked. She got you a mango green tea. Your favorite.

"Oh damn. This is really good. How did you know I like mangoes?" You ask out of genuine curiosity.

"Because you always got mango cheesecake when we would go to Dessert Workshop."

She says it so nonchalantly. Like it's no big deal that she always remembers your favorite everything. Such a shame that she will never know that she's really your favorite everything.

You begin to fumble with the remote. But your brain is stuck somewhere between throwing everything you've tried so hard to pretend isn't aching in your chest out the window and maintaining your composure. So you can't seem to remember how to work the remote control.

Blake reaches over and snatches it from your hand. The warmth of her hand seems to leave a lingering tingle on your skin.

The two of you end up watching the entire show. Entranced by all eight episodes, not even bothering to look at the time. And you have conveniently not bothered to ask Blake why she was taking leave from work.

But you have shifted so that you are resting your pillow against her side. Just like you used to. She doesn't move or try to settle herself differently so you had assumed it was comfortable for her as well. There had been one thing you didn't fully understand about the show, the ending.

"So they just walked out into the street? I don't get it. Did they just figure it out or not?" The look on her face tells you that Blake can't believe you didn't follow along.

"You're kidding, right?" She turns in her place, as though to prepare to argue. She arches backwards a little when she notices how close she is to you.

"I mean, I get that they found out where they fit into each other's stories. But did the timelines come together at the end or were they in different moments the whole time?"

"No, no, no. They save each other in their different timelines but at the end the timelines join together and the loop stops because they didn't die."

Something makes you reach out and press your weight against the top of her thighs so that you can lift yourself enough to pull your legs under yourself and sit upright. At this point, you understand what happened, but you want to keep playing dumb just to frustrate her.

"Okay, but how did they join?" You see her faunus ears flit and turn down in disapproval. "Like, they just fall into step at the same moment?" She holds her hands out, fists gripping tightly. It's kind of fun to annoy her.

"Because that normally would've been the point where they would've died and had to start over! Were you paying attention at all?"

At this point she reaches up and pulls down on her faunus ears. Her being this flustered has made you give up on annoying her. It makes you start laughing. And without thinking, your hands find their way to hers and you remove them from where they're tugging on top of her head. But you can't stop laughing.

You don't know if it's the clueless and perfect look on her face, or the continued confused motions of her ears, but you feel like you haven't been able to laugh like this in so long. A smile creeps across Blake's face as she realizes you were joking. And when you try to catch your breath she starts laughing with you. Making you start all over again. You forgot that you're still holding onto her hands.

So you let go of them, letting them fall down into her lap. You rest your own on her shoulders, trying to steady yourself on the couch as you catch your breath. As both of your breathing begins to slow, your foreheads drift together.

You already miss it, as soon as it happens. You feel something that you've been missing, craving for so long. What is it though? The feeling. You aren't sure exactly what to call it, but safe comes to mind. When you open your eyes, you look up and notice that Blake's eyes are still closed.

"Weiss?" She whispers your name even though there's no one else here but the two of you.

"Mhm?" You answer back just as quietly, knowing she can hear you.

"You're too close."

Your heart sinks. You don't deserve to be upset. You built the wall that now towers between you. So you have to live behind it. But your heart and everything inside you is overwhelmed by all things Blake and you don't even want to fight it.

"Can you open your eyes?" You pull back, separating your forehead from hers.

You feel her thumb touch your face. Caressing gently under your left eye, over the scar you've had since childhood. You move the hand from her shoulder and bring it up her arm and hold around the bottom of her wrist. You look up and see the gold of her eyes. Flecks and speckles glimmering from the various sources of light in the room.

"Like sunshine on top of the water." Did you say that out loud? You hope not. How embarrassing. But she just hums quietly in response.

"Weiss?"

"Yes?" Why are you scared? Your voice trembled when you spoke. You don't want her to leave. You want this to last forever. You want her to stay forever.

"It's never gonna be close enough, is it?"

When her ears fall and her eyes lower and fall shut, you don't care what else happens in the world. The only thing you want or need is right in front of you. So you let the selfishness consume you. You close your eyes as you bring your face closer to hers.

You feel her sigh against your lips and any resolve you have disappears. There is a hint of chai that lingers on her breath and her lips. But once won't be enough. You don't think it will ever be.

Letting go of her wrist, you cup your hand to her cheek and slide it under her ear and into her hair. And when you pull back, you feel her lean forward into you. It's all the confirmation you need to continue.

Leaning forward to kiss her again, you press against her until she is firmly wedged between you and the arm of the couch. Basically, allowing you to slide forward and sit in her lap. She pulls back from you quickly, breaking your kiss. But only for a split second, drawing in a sharp breath before pushing towards you to find your lips another time.

Her hand moves down and rests above your hips, holding small handfuls of your shirt hem. Without thinking, you slide your tongue across her bottom lip. The sound she makes lets you know that if you wanted to, you could get away with murder tonight. But she never pulls upward on your shirt. So you press your body even closer to hers, causing your shirt to bunch up, and you feel her warm knuckles brush against your cool skin.

Under any other circumstances, you would be ashamed of the moan that just escaped your mouth, but it's the furthest thing from your mind right now. You don't want this to stop.

Suddenly her scroll begins ringing loudly on the end table next to you, and it scares you. Accidentally, you bite down a little too hard on her lip.

Much to your dismay, Blake reaches over and answers the call. It's Sun. Of course. Monkey boy always swooping in to ruin your good times. Leave it to him to rain on your parade yet again. Blake tells him that she didn't realize it was so late, looking at you somewhat wide eyed. You give her the best oops, I'm sorry but not really face you can manage.

When she says she's about to leave and go home, you accept defeat and crawl off of her lap and begin to arrange the blankets and pillows back into their normal places. Before you can finish folding the blanket in your arms, Blake tries to fill the now silent room.

"Weiss… do you want to talk about you know um… that?" Assuming she is talking about the intense make out session that just took place on the couch, you lightly shake your head. Not currently able to decide on whether or not to be honest or recess back into your selfishness once again.

"Yeah that was definitely not what I had expected to do this evening. But I think I just need time to think." Cool. Good stall. That should buy you like, a day.

"Oh. Okay. That is completely fair. Do you want me to go?" She points at the door behind where she's standing. "Or I should go anyways because I've overstayed my welcome. I took up your entire night."

Of course she would position herself as the inconvenience. Always courteous, always amazing, always Blake.

"That's perfectly okay. If I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have invited you over in the first place." You finish folding the last blanket and lay it over the back of the couch. "I do have something I would like to ask you about though."

"Um, okay."

"I heard you talking to Ozpin when I walked past the office today."

"So you were eavesdropping on my conversation?" The smirk on her face lets you know that she is teasing you. But it's also detrimental for other reasons.

"Maybe so. Stop trying to distract me with that smirk thing you do. It's causing me to lose focus." Wow, great Weiss. Just admit all your weaknesses up front. "I just wanted to ask if you were really going to take some time away, like you said."

"I decided that it would be best if I took some time away from… all of… everything." You. She needs time away from you. "I'm going back to Menagerie for a while. I'm leaving on Monday."

"That soon? It's like two days away." You thought you would have more time. More time for what? You're losing your mind.

"Yeah. I was going to wait a few weeks before I left but Ozpin said I could go Monday, so I figured the sooner the better."

"You will come back right?"

"A little ironic that you feel the need to ask, but of course I'm coming back. I live here."

"Am I going to get to see you again before you leave?"

"Only if you want to. Goodnight, Weiss. Sleep tight."

—

Sleep was not something that ever came to visit you that night. When you had looked at your scroll, you had like twenty missed messages and a few missed calls from Jaune. You choose to ignore them and let the thoughts of Blake consume your mind.

Maybe this was all a mistake. Because what happened tonight definitely didn't feel like one.


	19. Sunshine Lunch and Midnight Sadness.

Chapter 19

When you wake up the next morning, you send Jaune a quick message. You told him not to bother you for the rest of the weekend. A little harsh? Maybe. But he just seems to fall lower and lower on the priority list, while Blake skyrockets to the top.

You just needed some time to yourself. His lack of response seemed to be sufficient enough of an answer for you to focus your attentions elsewhere.

Lunch plans with Yang was the first thing on your list of to dos. But because of her crazy schedule, Yang was always hard to get a time commitment from, so you were sort of on call with her for the afternoon. There were some things you definitely needed to talk to her about. But there was someone else you were way more preoccupied with.

—

"What's wrong with you? You look paler than normal. So you know, basically you look dead. And you haven't even touched your lunch." You can't even bring your eyes back towards the table, letting them continue to focus intently on something outside.

"Sorry. My mind is just somewhere else. I have a lot going on. What were you saying?"

"Oh no, no. You usually don't have that looking off glassy eyed into the distance look on your face unless you're extremely drunk, or absolutely dying. So explain yourself." You heavily roll your eyes. "Cuz I can clearly see you aren't drunk or severely ill. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just have something on my mind is all." Crossing your arms and leaning back in your chair. You put the best glare on your face you can manage.

"Does that something have adorable cat ears and flawless black hair, featuring a stoic and sarcastic attitude?"

When you don't immediately respond she raises an eyebrow at you. You don't have the strength to fight her.

"Possibly." You turn your gaze to the ground, in defeat.

"She get sick of you treating her like fine recycling?"

"No." You say it and it rings hollow through the air. You know that's exactly how you've treated Blake for quite some time now.

"You might be the ice queen, but that girl is the princess of patience. Putting up with all your bullshit for the last what is it now? Three years?"

"I love her." You say it matter of factly. But not loud enough to be a proclamation. And Yang just sits there with her mouth hanging open, fork in hand.

"Excuse me?" You look up so that you can look Yang in the eyes before you say it again.

"I love her."

"So tell her." She says it like it's the most simple thing in the world.

"It's not that easy, Yang."

"And why is that? Because you've spent years convincing yourself, poorly I might add, that you don't?"

"She is so much more than that."

"Well honestly, I don't think that's a decision you need to be making. That is something Blake has to decide for herself. And now that she's about to run away from you, you're worried."

"She doesn't feel the same way. I made sure of that."

"Yeah. Okay. Sure. Whatever you say." Now Yang is rolling her eyes at you.

"I don't really feel like prolonging this conversation. Can we talk about something else?"

"Only if you talk to Blake before she leaves."

"Okay. Fine."

—

Dear Gods. You are hopeless. Laying on your bed under the pale blue sheets, looking up at your ceiling. Absentmindedly, you reach across the sheets and search for your scroll.

"Hello?" Gods, her voice.

"Hey."

"Weiss, it's like… almost midnight. Are you okay?"

"Can I see you tomorrow before you leave?" You feel the tear fall from the corner of your eye, down the side of your face. She yawns slowly before answering you.

"Sure. Told you all you had to do was ask."

"Well I'm asking."

"Okay sassy pants. What time?"

"Dinner?"

"Dinner. Just message me what time and where tomorrow. You can pick."

"Okay."

"Okay." She mirrors you, a softness in her voice. "Are you okay? You sound… not okay." How can she tell? Are you that transparent even via phone?

"No, I'm fine. Just tired. I will talk to you tomorrow. Sleep well."

"No promises. Goodnight Weiss."

"Goodnight Blake."

Once you hear the call disconnect, you murmur the words for the final time tonight.

I love you.


	20. Goodbye, Vomit Boy.

Chapter 20

"Why are you going to Menagerie?" You ask her, offering her the chance to tell you, uninterrupted.

"There are a lot of reasons I need to go. But the biggest thing is that I need to be somewhere without everyone, without you. Somewhere I can wake up from a full night's sleep. Somewhere that I can sleep without nightmares. Where I can just have no responsibilities for a little while." You nod so that she knows you are listening. And honestly, you are listening closely enough that you feel like your life depends on it. "Being here has just felt so heavy for me lately, and I don't want to lose myself to something that I will always chase but never have." It feels like she just dropped a hammer on your heart. "And if I'm completely honest with both of us right now, I don't think that I will be able to forgive myself for not telling you how I felt a very, very long time ago. I always think you know, if only I had been braver or better than I am…" You look up in disbelief. How could she possibly think that she is the one that needs to be better. You swallow, trying to choke back the words from leaving your mouth. "I could've avoided a lot of heartache for both of us. But I didn't. And I have to figure out a way to deal with that. And I can't do it here, with you and whatever this is that's happening with us. Not to mention Jaune is probably the most simple minded and borderline useless person I've ever met, but he doesn't deserve to be a pawn in some twisted game that you and I play behind his back. I should feel bad for him, but I can't say that I do. And being someone that goes behind someone else's back isn't someone that I want to be."

Jaune hadn't even crossed your mind the last few days. And you draw in a long, heavy breath.

"And I know it's not my place to tell you how to handle your relationship, but what we've done is wrong. And it's unfair. And I can't tell you what to do, but you should tell him. Or at least make a decision about what you want to do."

"What do you mean?" It slips out accidentally.

"I mean that… what I'm trying to say is…" She is fighting tears. Which just adds to the damage your heart is taking while you stand here and let her speak. "Being here in Vale while I try to figure out how I feel and how I'm going to deal with it, here with you, it's not possible. You have too much hold on every aspect of my life. I can't even put on shoes without thinking about you. I knew I was in love with you the night of the party at Sun's parents' house. But I could never be brave enough to tell you. And even months, hell, years later when you said you didn't feel the same way. I didn't want anyone to know that it's been absolutely killing me inside." The first tear slides down her cheek and you know you only have a few seconds before you crumble and break down. "So I tried to tell myself that it was okay. But it never was. Because no matter how hard I try not to, no matter how many times I tell myself that I don't, I will always love you, Weiss. In some form or another." Still? Even after everything you've done? Yang was right. "And it's just so hard for me. Because you will never feel the same. And I know that. And I know it's not your fault."

It couldn't be further from the truth. And it breaks you. The Gods themselves couldn't have stopped you from crying in this moment. You've destroyed the best thing you've ever been given.

"I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm not trying to upset you. But I should at least be honest enough to tell you that I made a decision. We can't exist in this grey area anymore. Or else it's going to kill me. I can't do this anymore. You can't have everything, Weiss. It has to be one way or another. I'm going to Menagerie, but when I come back I won't be someone that you run to when you're bored. Or someone that you ignore without reason. You are so important to me. And you need to figure out if I'm important to you."

After a few beats of silence and the moments it takes to wipe the tears and smeared makeup from under your eyes you ask her, "Are you done?"

Your feet carry you to close the distance between the two of you in the parking lot. You wrap your arms around her and hide your face in the crook of her neck. You need to be as close to her as you can get. And you don't even deserve this much.

"The world and everyone in it doesn't deserve you. You are a far better person than you would like the world to believe, Blake Belladonna."

And just like that, she's gone.

—

You don't really know how long you sat in that parking lot, in your car. Time felt like it didn't exist. Like it had no meaning. Completely empty. Like the sun had been ripped away and everything was dark.

Eventually you had made it home at some point that night. And lived through an additional week. It was concerning, or it should've been but you couldn't care less, how little you wanted to do with anything and everything in the world. You did your job and went home every day. Sounds familiar. Like you've read it in letters countless times.

Other than the incessant aching and pain caused by all of your terrible decisions regarding a certain missing faunus, there is only one major distress in your life. And it needs to stop.

So one day at work, you lose it.

"Weiss, I need you to talk to me! You haven't been answering any of my calls or messages. You avoid me like I have a disease. What is going on?"

"Jaune, please now isn't the time. We are at work. We can discuss this later." You try to persuade him to save this inevitable conversation for later, but he presses once more.

"No, I need you to tell me now. I'm tired of you running from me."

"Fine!" You slam your locker door shut so you can face him. "You want to do this now? We can. I don't want to continue this relationship another step further. You're a great guy and all but I don't want to do this anymore. I'm in love with someone else."

Your honesty shocks both of you.

"Oh." You see every ounce of color drain from his face before it flushes red with embarrassment. "So you're breaking up with me?"

"I thought that was pretty much what I just said." You don't mean for it to be as coarse and cold as it is.

"Well, okay then."

You can feel the gaze of people watching behind you, Jaune is facing them so that must account for the look of shame on his face. He turns to leave. Most likely so that he can get as far away from you as possible. And you completely understand, but you still wish he would just go. Turning back to your locker to finish getting ready for your shift you brush it off. Shouldn't you feel a little bad about this?

"It's Blake, isn't it?" Hearing her name echo from his lips makes it feel like the blood has drained from your entire body. You feel cold. You don't answer him. Refusing to look at him. "I knew it. This entire thing was a mistake."

And with that, he slams the door behind himself. Goodbye, Vomit Boy.


	21. Well, This Sucks.

Chapter 21

"I think I'm going to cut off my hair." Yang looks at you from across the table, eyebrows raised in shock.

"Like all of it? Like a pixie cut?"

"No, no. Just to my shoulders or something. I need a change."

"Didn't you get enough change when you broke up with vomit boy in front of the entire store?" She quietly snickers to herself, making you roll your eyes.

"It hadn't been my intention to embarrass him like that, he was just very persistent in the moment and I was over it. He did seem to know about Blake, which I was surprised." You advert your gaze from the table at the mention of her name.

"Yeah, at this point, you're the only one that's ever really surprised Weiss. It's only ever been a secret to you. Sometimes to Blake. But mostly you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, and I say this because I love you both equally as my best friends, but the two of you are painfully oblivious. Blake has been not so secretly pining for you for over three years. She's never actually said it, but it's Blake so I could literally feel the distress and tension brewing in her brain whenever she was within 50 feet of me. And you," she points right in your face, "are no better. Literally doing whatever you possibly can to make Blake hate you. When she never would no matter what you did. But you kept at it. Dumb as hell. And then when you find out that Blake is actually in fact head over heels for your dumb ass, you lie like a rug and tell her you have no feelings for her. Quite honestly, I'm disappointed in you both."

You just sit there, back straight as a board, coffee mug between your hands. It feels like you're being scolded by your mother. You might actually cry. You think Yang can sense that she hit a sensitive spot because she jumps right back in.

"And I know I'm telling you stuff that's rough. I'm not discounting that things are hard for you right now. Just remember that you aren't the only one going through this right now."

"What?" It croaks out of your mouth, and you sound like a frog.

"How many conversations like this do you think I had with Blake when you were in Atlas? That kid was basically a robot for three months. If you feel like this now, and she's been gone for like what, a week? How do you think she felt two months in and didn't know if you were coming home?"

You had never really thought about it. You had deserted Blake for three months. And here you are, acting like you can't live without her after a week. Raising your hands to cradle your face, you just want to hide from Yang. Shameful.

"So cut your hair and do what you gotta do, but when Miss Belladonna comes back from Menagerie, you better act right. Cuz that fool." She shakes her head back and forth in dismay, "I know she's trying to run from this. She's trying to save herself, but she won't. Because she doesn't want to be saved if it means she won't have you."

"Okay." You take a second to collect yourself. "I promise. But I'm still going to cut my hair though, I feel like it's time."

"Do what you gotta do. Just do better Miss Schnee."

"I will Miss Xiao Long. I promise. When you go to Menagerie can you just ask her how she's doing for me? She messaged me to let me know that she made it there, but I know she won't message me for the rest of the time she's there. I just want to know she's alright."

"I'll see what I can do for you."

—

Turns out that Yang did ask Blake for you when she went to Menagerie for a business trip. And in typical stoic Blake fashion, she's doing fine. And plans to return exactly when she said she would.

You did end up cutting your hair. You may have cried about it for a few days. But it was refreshing, nonetheless. But it was a lot less work to get ready now that it came to rest at your shoulders.

Didn't really matter, because you spend most of your days and nights huddled on your couch in Blake's dark green hoodie that you may have borrowed without intent to return months ago. Sometimes you would just watch tv, and some nights you would drink wine and cry on the couch. But every time, every day, every night, you missed Blake.

You know that you have to fix what you've done, or at least try, once she gets back from Menagerie. If anything, because you're tired of Yang being right about everything all the time. It's exhausting.

But no matter how difficult it was, even if she completely rejects you, you have to tell her how you feel. Admit that you have made irreparable mistakes. Likely beg for her forgiveness. And most importantly, tell her that you love her so much it has made you question your ability to exist without her.


	22. Once Upon a Parking Deck.

Chapter 22

On Saturday morning when you peek your head into the repair room to ask Pyrrha what the status is on a scroll repair and you see Blake sitting with her hands inside of a computer, it almost makes your heart stop beating.

"Oh, hi Blake. I didn't know you were back yet." You try not to sound nervous.

When she turns and looks at you, you see something fall over her demeanor. She looks at you the same way she did forever ago. Before you went to Atlas. Before you ruined everything. Her eyes are trained on you, but her stare isn't uncomfortable, it's almost… flattering? Not to mention, the safety glasses she's wearing add some intense nerdy flair to her typical Belladonna charm.

"Uh… yeah. I got back at like one in the morning yesterday and then I slept most of the day and then I had to be here by eight this morning so I went to bed pretty early last night and yeah…"

Even with the huge and rather unflattering safety glasses on her face, you can't help but smile. She's just so endearing and cute as shit.

"But, you didn't need to know all that."

Pyrrha interrupts the silence, letting you know the scroll you asked about will be ready in a few minutes.

"I'm glad you made it back to Vale, Blake." That's it? That's all you can say?

"I was ready to come home."

"Well, I'll see you around."

—

Working through the rest of your day, you occasionally steal shameless looks at Blake as she goes about her day. She smiles when talking to Ruby and Nora, but you can tell they're not the smiles you have been missing.

When it's finally time for your last break of the day, you make your way through the heavy wooden door that separates the sales floor from the rest of the employee only areas. Pressing against it more heavily than normal, it gives way too easily.

"Oh, sorry." Blake steps to the side so that you can pass by.

"No, I'm sorry, I was in your way." You take a few more steps closer to the break room door, and out of Blake's path.

"It's fine. I'm just leaving for the day so no big deal." Don't let her leave. Don't let her leave again.

"Blake-"

"It looks really good." Her voice. You've really missed it. Wait, what is she saying? What looks good?

"Your hair. It suits you well. I mean, you always look amazing. But the new hair is good. I like it." You can feel the heat from you blushing creep across your cheeks.

"Are you available to have coffee or dinner or something this week?" The slight arching of her eyebrow and the rapid swiveling of her ears lets you know that she's just as surprised as you are about the sudden invitation.

"I don't know my work schedule for the next few days. I'll have to look at it." Your shoulders slump slightly. It was crazy to think she would just allow you to waltz back into her life. "But other than work I don't have any plans. I can message you my schedule in a little bit and we can figure out a day."

"Sounds perfect." You try not to sound overly excited so that she still wants to associate with you. She takes your affirmation of her offer as her queue to leave. "Blake?"

She turns to face you once again. When she meets your eyes you see her face soften.

"Yeah Weiss?"

"I'm glad you're back. I missed you." You excuse yourself to the break room as Blake turns once again to go home.

—

It takes a few days for you to work out a time where you and Blake can go get coffee, or tea in Blake's case, after work one day. The coffee was nice. Sitting with Blake was nice. But Blake decided to cut to the chase and ask how you had been while she was gone. And it was like the floodgates broke. So you started with the conversation you had with Yang and you ended up spiraling into a nervous wreck from there.

"And I realized that I am quite possibly the worst person. I was so selfish with you. And I knew that the life I was living in that moment wasn't the life I wanted to live. And it wasn't true. You deserve something so much better than what you were ever given by me."

You feel the first tear trail down your cheek as Blake, even now after everything you've done to her, tries to take some of the blame.

"That's the funny thing about deserving. You can't decide what I deserve, Weiss. I'm the one that has to decide what I deserve. And at the time, the only thing I wished I deserved was what you were willing to give me. And if I was okay accepting less than that, it is my shortcoming. Not yours."

"That still doesn't excuse how terrible I was to you."

"Maybe not, but I still allowed myself to accept it."

And you don't know why, maybe because you weren't sure what you wanted to say or how to say it, you just kept talking. Rambling and letting all the things you hid from her and everyone else come out.

"But when I wasn't at work I just kept thinking about everything. All the time. I thought about how we used to go to the Dessert Workshop every week and order the same things. And we would laugh and then we would talk for hours in the car. And I thought about how when I was gone, you always messaged me even when you knew I wouldn't ever answer. I read the letters your wrote me about twenty times. I wore the hoodies you left at my apartment every night so that I could sleep. I'd listen to music we would sing to in the car. But none of it was ever good enough."

By this point you are starting to visibly cry and your hands are shaking. Before you know it, Blake is in front of you and she takes the coffee from your hands, setting it on the table. Instinctually, you reach out and grab onto the front of her jacket and hide your face. You are incredibly embarrassed to not only be crying in front of her, but also in public.

It takes a few minutes for the two of you to walk to the parking deck roof where you always park your car. Which gave you some time to get yourself together a little.

"You know, sitting here on the cold ground of the parking deck roof, crying, is the best I've felt in weeks."

"Well that is slightly tragic."

"I don't know how else to describe it. I just feel okay. And it just feels so much better than anything else."

"I know what you mean. Okay feels a lot better than people give it credit for. Especially when you get used to feeling way worse than okay."

"That's exactly what I mean." You release a sigh you feel like you've been holding in for months. "But back to where I was before I had an embarrassing meltdown in the coffee shop. I took a lot of things for granted. Especially before I went to Atlas. And when I came back I think I subconsciously knew I had been wrong but I couldn't ever admit it to myself. But I just kept going and made it worse and worse for you. And you never left me. I'm not sure why, but you never left me. I treated you so terribly for no reason at all. I was awful to you."

"I mean, awful may be a stretch. You weren't amazing by any means, most of the time. But awful is a little much."

"Well, still. I left you for Atlas for three months and didn't think about it. These last three weeks were horrible. I couldn't imagine what it was like for you when I left."

"Considering I would message you and get no response for a week at a time? Pretty trash. Ten out of ten would not recommend."

"I won't ever do that again, I promise."

"I'll hold you to it."

"Mostly because I don't ever want to do that again. I don't ever want to go back to Atlas, or have you go to Menagerie. That- that's not what I actually mean. What I mean is that- Gods why is this so difficult to figure out how to say this."

"Take your time." You feel your soul trying to separate from your body and float away so that you can die. But you know you have to do this. You need to tell Blake how you feel. So do it. Get there Weiss.

"What I'm trying to say is that when you were gone, I realized that I have made mistakes that I don't know if I can ever recover from. Or make up for. And you have no reason to accept any apology I make. These last few weeks were extremely hard for me to get through without you. And I know that it's mostly because I made it that way for us in the first place. But at the end of the day, you are what I miss. It shouldn't have taken losing you to know what I was missing. But I guess it had to be that way because I'm an idiot."

"I disagree about the idiot part, but continue." Just go back to the beginning Weiss. Start there and just go for it.

"Do you remember the day you took me to go get my car and we had sushi?" Blake looks down into her lap, like she regrets something.

"I think about that day a lot. I should've said something to you that day. But I was scared."

"You weren't the only one. And I tried. I drank that rice wine a little faster than I should have. Tried to motivate myself with liquid courage. But I didn't quite get there. I fell short." Now it's your turn to look down in shame.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew how I felt about you, sitting there watching you eat sushi like it was the last meal you were ever going to eat."

"I looked like a total fool, rice falling out of my mouth as I shoveled in as many tuna rolls as possible." Here we go Weiss, just do it.

"Well, even so, I've thought a lot about that night. And each time I always come back to telling myself 'if only.' I knew sitting at that table that I was in love with a total fool with rice falling out of her mouth. And if only I had said something back then, we wouldn't be here like this right now. I felt it, but I didn't know if I really knew what I was feeling. So I tried to push it away. I tried to push you away. And I thought if I were absolutely horrid to you, that there as no way you would want to be with someone like me. But you never left me, no matter how terrible I was. And when I found out that you loved me, it broke me. I couldn't believe that it could be true. So I lied and told you that I didn't feel the same way, because I was scared. It was something I'd never felt until that point. You hold a place that nothing and no one else has come anywhere near completing. And it took me literal years to understand and accept it. And I know that if I had asked you to wait on me forever, you would have. But I never did. I just made you wait on something that you were never sure would be there. But just because you would've waited doesn't mean you should've had to."

When you look up at her and she holds you gaze, the sunset lighting up her eyes with an orange hue, you feel the weight melt from your body.

"Okay."

And you never thought okay would ever feel this amazing. You sit and talk for a while. When Blake asks if you would like to go out on a date, like a real actual and confirmed as a date, date, you almost vomit rainbows. You have absolutely no idea why you tried to make yourself believe that this wasn't the way things should be. And as you go to get into your car, you fall back into your usual departure conversation.

"Okay, just message me when you get home safe, and I will message you my schedule."

"No promises." She says with her typical smirk. Making your eyes roll.

"Hey Blake?" You call out to her one last time before closing the car door.

"Yeah?" She looks back to you.

"I love you." The ache in your chest this time doesn't hurt. And the smile on Blake's face makes you feel like you are exactly where you need to be.

"I love you too, Weiss. Always have. Always will."


	23. Swimming With the Fishes.

Chapter 23

Okay. So you have to admit, Blake is way better at planning and figuring out what to do for dates than you. And for being such a complete dolt and sarcastic fool, she is exceedingly good at romantic gestures. It's infuriating.

And then there's you. Scouring the internet on your Scrollbook looking for date ideas. You've known Blake for four years. But can't figure out where to take her. Dinner, obviously. But you can't just go to dinner. You leave your brainstorming session on the dining room table and go into the kitchen to get more coffee. When you come back, your screensaver is floating calmly on your screen. That's it. The perfect idea.

—

"You know, I never would've thought you to be the cheesy date person."

"What do you mean? How is this a cheesy date? This is different than the same old boring dinner and a movie type stuff."

She takes your hand and you begin walking through the darkened rooms, filled with serene light reflecting through the blue glass walls.

"You just don't really strike me as someone that goes to the aquarium often. But hey, I could be wrong." She gives your hand a light squeeze as you pull her closer towards the glass, where tons of brightly colored tropical fish swim by.

"Well, I just thought it was something neither of us had done in a while, and it would be fun. And it couldn't hurt to you know, branch out."

"The frigid ice queen Weiss Schnee branching out, huh? Okay. We will see. So, what do you know about that fish right there?"

"Which one?" You try to look unamused at her playful jab at your character.

"The silver and orange striped one, right there."

"Hm, not a damn thing." She laughs at your immediate confession.

"Okay then. It's called a copperband butterflyfish. They live for about ten years, unless… you know… they get eaten."

"How unfortunate."

"Yeah, but they also pair during breeding and scientists believe they choose to remain monogamous. They're also pretty hard to keep in an at home aquarium. Probably need a lot of space, not really sure."

"How thrilling. If I had known you were going to be this fun, I would've suggested staying home and reading the encyclopedia." She twirls you around by the hand you are holding.

"Are you telling me that you don't find my wealth of biological knowledge attractive?" By now, you are following her onto the moving sidewalk to pass through an underwater tunnel.

"I'm not going to say that you are wasting your education. And I'm sure that you spent four long years and tens of thousands of lien on an education, just so that you could impress me on this date. But I am just saying that if you intend to woo me based on your wealth of fish related knowledge, this relationship may not have the longevity I was hoping for."

"Damn, might as well just break up now. I have nothing to offer but fish related trivia." When you roll your eyes a smile breaks across her face. "Also, I'm pretty sure I have the wooing Weiss Schnee down to a science all its own now. Fish or no fish."

"Is that so?" You let go of her hand so that you can cross your arms across your chest.

"Absolutely." She nods in affirmation. "No matter what you say, you love my nerd knowledge."

"I do not."

"Do too." You raise an eyebrow as she takes a few steps from you down the moving sidewalk.

"And what on Remnant would ever make you think I'm interested in your nerdy little facts?"

"Look up." She points directly above you. "Those are Patch Seahorses. They're pretty cool. They co parent their young until they fully mature. They also are one of the few saltwater animals to spend their entire lives in one location. Never straying far from the place where they find a mate. Which they bond with for life."

You are so busy listening to Blake's voice and watching the seahorses haphazardly float across the viewing window that you don't notice Blake step off the moving sidewalk. As soon as your shoes meet the end of the moving sidewalk and steady ground you plummet forward. Right into Blake. Who was waiting for you. Knowing you wouldn't be paying attention. You cling onto her for dear life so that you don't fall. But she was prepared, grabbing your arms and keeping you upright.

"Now, if you didn't think my nerdy little facts were interesting you wouldn't have been so consumed by them that you would fall to your doom at the end of the moving sidewalk." As you stand back up straight and compose yourself, you clear your throat for your rebuttal.

"Or maybe I just like learning new things."

"Or maybe, you just become entranced by the sultry sound of my voice." She shrugs sarcastically, and turns to walk further through the aquarium.

You huff in annoyance. Unwilling to let her win this battle of wits. Increasing your pace to catch up with her.

"And what makes you think that I can't woo you all the same, Belladonna?"

"So, you agree, I totally wooed you with my fish facts?"

"I cannot stand you some times."

"But you love me."

"Very much so."

Her faunus ears perk up at your confession. And you know it's your time to strike. Bringing your hand up to cup her cheek, you carefully pull her to you and kiss her. The quick gasp of surprise just before the kiss makes you smile against her lips. When you pull back and she opens her eyes, the dumbfounded look on her face lets you know you are victorious.

"Who is wooing who?" You boop the end of her nose with your index finger before spinning on your heels and continuing the journey through the rest of the aquarium.

"You drive me completely crazy, Weiss Schnee."

You can't help but smile to yourself as she follows behind you for another minute or so before grabbing hold of your hand once again. She presses a kiss to your cheek at the same time. And it makes you blush.

Best date ever. Well, so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> We are almost done, yet again! It's pride weekend in the city I call home, so the conclusion of this hot mess express won't be posted until at least Sunday evening. Hope you all have a great weekend. And as always, thanks for reading. 
> 
> ~ GL


	24. Make Out Couch.

Chapter 24

"It's going to be fine, Weiss. Quit worrying. We will figure it out."

"How am I not supposed to worry? I could be homeless in a month!"

The two of you are sitting in your living room eating take out on the couch. A month from now, your lease will expire on your apartment, and your father has so lovingly decided to no longer financially assist. So you have to move, last minute. And you have no idea where you are going to go. Winter has already moved out. Opting to move into the city, closer to work.

"I'm not going to let you become homeless, you know that." She eats a mouthful of noodles while you let out an exasperated breath.

"I know. I'm just worried." You poke around in your take out box for a piece of chicken that looks appetizing. You look up when you notice Blake has become overly quiet.

"Move in with me." Suddenly, the chicken is the least of your concerns.

"What?"

"Come live with me. Or I mean, would you like to move in together?"

"Blake, I like Sun and all, but I think one of us would die within the first week…"

"No, I mean like, we move someplace new. Together."

"You want to live with me?" You can't hide the surprise from your voice.

"Well duh, I mean, I've known you like five years and we've been dating for a while now. So why not?"

"You're sure?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be offering to move all of my possessions out of my apartment. Do you know how terrible moving is?" Her smirk makes any residual worry drip away.

"Fine. Okay. Well we need to find somewhere to live then. Quick."

"I will start looking around tomorrow. See?" She takes another small bite of noodles from her box. "That was easy. Issue resolved in less than five minutes." She sets the empty box down on the coffee table in front of her and sits back into her seat.

"It's sickening how attractive I find you when you eat."

"That is definitely not what I was expecting you to say, but… thanks?"

"You have an unapologetic clumsiness. Your chopstick game is not strong either, by the way."

"I'm hoping, based off the smirk on your face, that this turns into one of those times where you jump me for no reason and we make out for forever. Because I'm out of noodles for you to watch me eat."

Taking that as permission, you set your own food down and all but tackle her down onto the couch. Making her laugh at your poorly maneuvered attempt. Planting kisses all over her face and once you make it to the side of her neck, the laughter immediately ceases. You know Blake, and you know this is the point of no return.

Running your hand up the inside of her shirt makes you shiver as your fingertips brush her warm skin. She grabs your face softly and pulls you to her, kissing you as slowly as humanly possible. But you don't really want this to halt your progress, so you bite her bottom lip. Blake takes the hint, grabbing onto your hips and flipping you over so that your back is on the couch. She moves her leg to press her weight onto the couch and there is a loud metallic clang that rings out throughout the room. This is followed by the couch collapsing to the side and the two of you sliding off onto the floor.

As you both struggle to sit back up, resting your backs against the couch, Blake is rubbing her elbow which took the brunt of the collapse. You look over and catch her eye.

"I think we are going to need to buy a new make out couch." She breathes out heavily before turning to face you and responding.

"Oh, for sure. That isn't a piece of furniture that I'm willing to live without."

—

"This one is ugly. And I don't like it."

"Then why are we even looking at it Weiss, if you don't like it?"

"Because, we have to find a style that we like and then we can worry about the color."

"It's a couch Weiss, that's it."

"It's going to be in our home. It's important that we find the right one."

"Our home." As her voice drifts off, it sounds weirdly perfect when she echoes what you just said. Our home.

But this shopping excursion to find a new couch was feeling anything but perfect. You were struggling to find the kind of couch you were looking for.

"Which one do you like?" There had to be at least fifty different styles and colors throughout the showroom floor. This wasn't going to be easy.

"The color is more important to me than the style, so why don't you find a style that you like and then we can argue over the color. Sound fair?" She presses a kiss into your hair.

"Deal."

Turns out that after two hours of you debating with yourself over a handful of different options, there wasn't even an argument to be had over color. You settled on a grey couch that had a modern design. The couch would be delivered in a few days to your new apartment.

You were a little embarrassed when Blake wanted to test it out in the store, literally jumping onto it.

"Weiss, we need to make sure that this couch is going to hold up. You know, better than the last one did."

"That doesn't mean that you had to jump on it like you were a professional wrestler, in a public place though, Blake." The car ride home had been slightly tense.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I will try harder to act my age in the future." You sigh.

"That isn't what I meant." You reach across the center console and search for her hand. Pulling it up and placing a kiss on the back of her palm. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

"I know. But I don't want to embarrass you." Her ears droop a little.

"You don't embarrass me. I mean, would I have jumped on the couch in a swan dive to see if the springs would hold? No, definitely not. But, I would've stayed in that store for days, and you had us in and out of there with a new couch in less than three hours. That is no small feat. And I'm always very proud of you, no matter what."

"That is part of the reason why I love you."

"Part?"

"You also have a nice ass." She smiles deviously at you.

"How dare you, Blake Belladonna." Poking her in the shoulder before turning to look out the window only to realize that you're already back at your apartment.

"Don't forget, you have to meet me at the leasing office to pick up keys and sign paperwork tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock." You tell her through the rolled down window as you step out of the car.

"Have I ever forgotten you?" You roll your eyes, knowing that she's completely right.

"Message me when you get home safe, please."

"No promises."

Blake does message you about ten minutes later. You spend the rest of your day going through your kitchen, collecting all the items you were going to donate. That had been Blake's request, other than the couch. She wanted to get new kitchen things.

You were also getting rid of your bedroom furniture. You personally preferred Blake's bedroom furniture. That and her memory foam mattress was the way to go.

You both had decided that you would get an apartment inside of the complex Blake currently lives at with Sun. They were within your budget and the floor plans were open. So the decision had been easy.

And somehow, probably with the help of the amazing chocolate chip cookies Blake brought with you, you had convinced Ruby to move in with Sun and take over Blake's half of the lease.

In three days time, you would be living with Blake in your new place. Just you, Blake and the new couch.

Honestly, you can't believe how lucky you are. And really, Blake is probably the lucky one. She gets to live with you for Gods' sakes, you're Weiss Schnee. Who are you kidding? Blake is the best thing to ever happen to you. And you're totally okay with that.


	25. Sometimes It's Black and White.

Chapter 25

It had been an amazing first week for the two of you in your new apartment. And it was set to be an amazing first weekend as well. Because Blake had lost a bet to you, and now you were at the animal shelter looking for a kitten. Literally perfect.

"We never should've come here." You can hear the distress in her voice and it concerns you.

"What do you mean? You lost the bet fair and square. And all week long you were talking incessantly about coming here to get a kitten with me."

"Yeah but I want them all. Every single one." Blake's face is smooshed against the glass, looking at all the little cats like a kid in a candy store.

She turns to you abruptly, with a dead serious look on her face.

"We have to take them all, they need homes. We can't just leave them here."

"It doesn't work like that." Her ears fall in sadness. "Oh…" You reach out and pull her into a hug. When you pull back, you rest your forehead against hers.

"Are you sure we can't take them all?"

"Blake, there's literally 34 cats in here." She's trying to kill you with those puppy dog eyes.

"So we can adopt one, and then you can put the 33 other ones in that huge bag you carry around unnecessarily. Please?" You laugh and kiss the end of her nose.

"Let's start with one and see how we fare and then we can discuss expanding."

"Fine."

It's the first time you've really ever seen her stomp her foot with childish obstinance. And it makes you laugh.

The two of you continue walking through the large open room full of cubicles where they house the tiny kittens. After walking through a few rows, one of them catches your eye.

"What about this one?"

You reach down and scoop up the little guy with black and white fur. He's mostly white, but the tips of his paws and ears are black. And there is a small patch of black fur on his chest.

"He does look kinda like us."

"What do you mean he looks like us? He's a cat."

"Well, he's got little black ears like me. And what looks like a little black heart, like you."

"Your sense of humor knows no limits. You're a true comedian." Rolling your eyes as the kitten rubs his face against yours. You're smitten already.

"He's the one." She gives a curt nod.

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Takes after me. We already have a lot in common."

"I've already told you a thousand times Blake, you aren't a cat."

"Totally not what I'm talking about. But thanks for making the assumption I'm talking about my ears." She reaches her hands out, palms up so that you can hand her the kitten.

"Then please, enlighten me. What is it that you and this little magical ball of fur have in common?"

"I mean, I can't really speak for him, but it would seem that we both love you very much." The kitten places a paw against Blake's cheek and looks at you and lets out the cutest tiny meow you have ever heard. "See? He agrees." She plants a kiss to the top of his head and whispers to him. "Would you like to come home with us? Weiss is no fun, but I promise you can hang out with me. We can lay on the couch and sit in the sunshine and read. If you're lucky, I will share tuna rolls with you when we get sushi for dinner. No promises though, young man." Another small meow fills the air.

You follow Blake through the adoption center back to the offices to complete the paperwork. Blake sets the kitten on your lap as the adoption representative asks you some questions and places a stack of forms for you both to fill out in front of you.

As you fill out all the forms and sign yourselves over to a life of responsibility and pet ownership, you can't help but smile.

You never thought you could be this happy. Especially with someone with whom you thought there were no promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again, it's over. 
> 
> I am already working on another monos story for anyone that is interested. I'm heading into the holiday season for work, so I don't have as much free time to write. But I promise that I will have something for you guys sometime soon! 
> 
> Thanks again for stopping by and reading! I appreciate you all. : )
> 
> ~ GL

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, thanks for reading! As usual, I'm always open to and appreciative for any comments, concerns, feedback or just any thing at all you leave for me. 
> 
> : )


End file.
